Stupéfiant
by Nelopee
Summary: Septième année à Poudlard. Le croisement de quatre destins que tout oppose. Une guerre se prépare. Des complots se forment. Les personnalités s'entrechoquent - surtout pour le pire. [Dramione] TW : Drogues
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _« Je ne t'ai donné ni visage, ni place qui te soit propre, ni aucun don qui te soit particulier, ô Adam, afin que ton visage, ta place, et tes dons, tu les veuilles, les conquières et les possèdes par toi-même. Nature enferme d'autres espèces en des lois par moi établies. Mais toi, que ne limite aucune borne, par ton propre arbitre, entre les mains duquel je t'ai placé, tu te définis toi-même. Je t'ai placé au milieu du monde, afin que tu puisses mieux contempler ce que contient le monde. Je ne t'ai fait ni céleste, ni terrestre, mortel ou immortel, afin que de toi-même, librement, à la façon d'un bon peintre ou d'un sculpteur habile, tu achèves ta propre forme._ _Par ta propre puissance, tu pourras dégénérer, prendre les formes les plus basses de la vie, qui sont animales. Par ta propre puissance, tu pourras grâce au discernement de ton âme, renaître dans les formes les plus hautes, qui sont divines. »_

Pic de la Mirandole, De la dignité de l'homme

* * *

Le sorcier marchait dans une rue sombre d'un quartier mal famé du Londres moldu. Il devait être aux alentours de deux heures du matin. La lune éclairait son chemin et une petite brise d'été venait caresser sa longue cape noire qui claquait sur ses jambes à chacun de ses pas. L'air était lourd. Il transpirait légèrement car il avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête. On ne distinguait pas ses traits. Il était seul, hormis un clochard qui était couché ivre mort en travers d'un trottoir. Le bouledogue qui appartenait à ce dernier aboya lorsqu'il passa devant lui, mais il ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

Quelques pâtés de maisons plus tard, il aperçut enfin sa destination. Un pub qui donnait sur la rue était ouvert, on pouvait percevoir les grosses basses de la musique qui en sortait. Il entra sans attendre.

L'atmosphère était glauque, la salle était à peine éclairée. Les corps se pressaient sur la petite piste de danse aménagée. Les odeurs de transpiration et de cigarettes étaient omniprésentes. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de bousculer plusieurs personnes qui ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, bien trop dans leur monde pour être réactives. Enfin, il put accéder au bar.

Il la reconnu tout de suite. La personne qu'il cherchait depuis presque deux mois. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs était assise sur un tabouret devant le comptoir. Elle était presque allongée sur celui-ci, un verre d'il ne savait quel liquide à la main. Complètement saoule, pensa-t-il. Un homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle était assis à côté et ne se gênait pas pour la tripoter, sans qu'elle ne réagisse. S'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui passe sous le nez il devait agir. Il s'accouda à son tour au comptoir et appela son prénom:

\- Astoria.

La dénommée dodelina de la tête, visiblement à demi inconsciente. L'homme à côté d'elle l'observait d'un oeil soupçonneux. Il se rendit compte que sa tenue - tout en noir de la tête au pied - jurait avec celles des autres moldus, mais à ce stade là, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de s'attarder dans cet endroit. Il voulut soulever Astoria de son tabouret et l'emmener avec lui lorsque l'homme l'apostropha soudain.

\- Eh, toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Il jura tout bas. Il n'avait pas pris en compte les pervers incommodants dans son plan.

\- Je suis venu la chercher, répondit-il d'un ton ferme à toute discussion.

Mais l'homme lui avait agrippé le bras.

\- Casse-toi, cracha-t-il. Je l'ai vu en premier. Elle est à moi.

Il lança un regard dégoûté à la main en contact avec son avant-bras. Il commençait vraiment à perdre patience devant ce moldu agaçant. Il avait très envie de lui lancer un sort, là, maintenant, mais il devait à tout prix éviter de se faire remarquer. Il analysa alors les alentours. Personne n'était assez près d'eux pour les entendre, surtout pas avec la musique qui résonnait. Le gros barman était un peu plus loin, en train de parler à une femme et ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués. Il devait créer une diversion pour pouvoir se débarrasser de l'homme et sortir d'ici avec Astoria.

Tout se mit rapidement en place dans son esprit et il contourna le tabouret où elle était posée pour venir se placer devant ce dernier. Il lui attrapa le col d'une main et sortit sa baguette de sa manche de l'autre. En la pointant sur l'homme, il murmura _Impero_. L'expression peu avenante de l'inconnu se transforma en un regard vide et soumis qui arracha un sourire sadique au sorcier. Il adorait cette formule qui lui faisait ressentir toute la puissance et le contrôle qu'il avait devant ses ennemis. Cette incapable vermine allait regretter de l'avoir dérangé ce soir.

\- Tu vas aller voir le barman et te battre avec lui, énonça-t-il. Quand cette fille et moi aurons quitté les lieux, tu oublieras nous avoir vus et redeviendras comme avant. C'est compris?

L'homme hocha lentement la tête.

\- Maintenant! articula-t-il en le lâchant.

Le moldu passa derrière le comptoir et s'élança vers le barman avant de lui décocher un coup de poing. La fille qui lui parlait lança un cri aigu qui couvrit le son de la musique et rameuta les autres personnes qui voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait. « Bagarre ! » cria quelqu'un. Le barman ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua par plusieurs autres coups. Il devait bien faire une tête de plus que l'autre et sa masse musculaire était également bien supérieure. Le pervers eut tôt fait de se retrouver à terre, le nez en sang, complètement déboussolé.

Mais l'homme qui avait investigué toute cette mise en scène n'était déjà plus là pour le voir. Il avait transplané dehors avec la jeune fille sur son épaule.

* * *

L'homme, débarrassé de sa grande cape, paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que son accoutrement le laissait penser au départ. Il bailla et étira ses muscles endoloris. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce, avec pour seule lumière une mince fenêtre qui laissait passer un rayon de soleil. C'était l'aube. Une table basse et un matelas où dormait encore Astoria étaient les seuls autres meubles occupant le lieu. Lui avait dormi à peine une heure, passant le reste du temps à l'observer, à fumer et à réfléchir dans son fauteuil qui n'était pas vraiment confortable. Il s'alluma une énième cigarette.

C'était bien la seule habitude nocive qu'il s'accordait à avoir: la nicotine. Il ne fumait même pas régulièrement. Cela l'aidait juste à se détendre, à se concentrer et à passer le temps lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Il ne touchait jamais à l'alcool ou aux diverses autres drogues. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les risques et les dégâts nombreux que cela pouvait causer. Il en avait déjà assez vu dans son entourage, cela suffisait pour le dissuader d'y toucher. Mais en procurer aux autres ne lui posait aucun problème de conscience. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'il était clean que c'était l'un des fournisseurs les plus renommés du monde sorcier. Le milieu était assez nouveau, et touchait surtout les sang-purs aisés,mais il en connaissait tous les recoins. Ses plus grandes qualités étaient l'intelligence, la discrétion, et l'efficacité. En affaires, il ne se faisait jamais avoir. Jamais.

Tout en exhalant sa fumée, il regarda encore Astoria. C'était une autre preuve de ce que l'abus de substances illicites pouvait produire de pire. Son corps frêle et bien trop mince, à peine sorti de l'enfance, semblait avoir grandi trop vite. Les os saillaient sous sa peau qui paraissait plus diaphane encore avec le contraste de ses cheveux noirs parfaitement lisses. Les traits de son visage étaient creusés, mais aristocratiques, comme le sang - plus si pur que ça avec tout ce qu'elle ingurgitait - qui coulait dans ses veines. Les yeux maquillés de noir, une mini-robe de couleur flashy, elle paraissait plus âgée qu'en réalité.

Elle n'avait que quinze ans _..._

A l'âge où les filles de son âge commencent à peine à connaître les premiers émois de l'amour, elle avait déjà fait défiler un grand nombre de garçons dans son lit. Alors qu'elles ont leurs premières sorties, elle est une habituée des meilleurs et des pires bars et boîtes de nuit. Elle avait déjà plus d'expérience dans ces choses-là que la plupart des personnes plus âgées qu'elle. Elle était connue comme la plus jeune dépravée de tout Poudlard, entre autres surnoms plus ou moins vulgaires. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Des camarades de sorties lui suffisait. Même sa soeur Daphne, qui avait deux ans de plus, ne lui adressait plus du tout la parole depuis son entrée à Poudlard. C'était son exact opposé: très sage et attachée aux traditions, pour elle sa soeur ne représentait qu'une hontepour les Greengrass.

Elle était seule. Fragile. Paumée. Elle n'avait aucun sens des responsabilités. Une addiction à tout ce qui était dangereux. Un goût certain pour l'autodestruction... Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, pensa-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres en écrasant son mégot.

* * *

Astoria remua un peu, puis ouvrit les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de porter la main à sa poitrine d'un geste angoissé.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? dit lentement le jeune homme en faisant tourner la baguette de la jeune fille entre ses doigts. Ce n'est pas en la cachant dans ton soutien-gorge que cela empêchera de te la faire voler.

Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et le rayon de soleil vint éclairer sa figure. Il reprit:

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je ne compte pas te faire du mal.

Les paupières d'Astoria s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

\- Théodore Nott? murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est bien moi, répondit le dénommé avec un petit sourire. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés auparavant, bien que nous sommes dans la même maison... et que nous évoluons dans le même milieu.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, oui..., dit Astoria, le menton relevé et désormais assise sur le matelas, ses jambes repliées sous elle.

Elle essayait de garder contenance devant son aîné bien qu'un mal de tête affreux lui emplissait le crâne.

\- Moi de même, on jase beaucoup sur tes exploits, répliqua-t-il narquois.

Elle s'affaissa un peu sous son sous-entendu ironique, mais ne releva pas.

\- Où suis-je? questionna-t-elle.

\- Dans un de mes studios, ce n'est pas important.

Astoria n'insista pas, elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans des endroits plus improbables les uns que les autres au réveil. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il emmené ici ? Que lui voulait-il ? Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir passé la soirée dans un vieux bar miteux. Etait-il venu la chercher jusqu'ici ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mal en point. Elle se frictionna les bras pour se réchauffer et observa le jeune homme se lever. S'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait. Et elle savait qu'il lui donnerait bientôt les réponses à ses questions sans qu'elle ait besoin de les poser.

Il revint vers elle avec un verre d'eau dans les mains.

\- Tiens, tu dois avoir soif, dit-il en lui tendant.

\- Merci.

Effectivement, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et le liquide coulant dans sa gorge l'apaisa. Lorsqu'elle eut finit le verre et l'eut posé à terre, il resta un moment silencieux, dos à elle. Elle ne brisa pas le silence, l'observant en restant sagement assise.

\- Plutôt dangereux de traîner aussi tard dehors, dit-il brusquement. Surtout à ton âge. Si tes parents te voyaient...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se leva d'un coup et cria, furieuse de son ton condescendant.

\- Va te faire foutre, Nott! J'ai été patiente, mais si tu m'as amené dans ce trou seulement pour me faire la morale, tu ferais mieux de me rendre ma baguette et de me laisser partir!

Il se retourna vers elle, impassible devant sa colère. Il s'avança et lui attrapa le bras de sa main glacée. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il colla encore plus son corps près du sien. Il dégagea une mèche d'ébène près de son oreille avant d'y approcher sa bouche pour murmurer:

\- Je connais tout de toi, Astoria. C'est bientôt la rentrée à Poudlard... Comment comptes-tu te procurer ta came, dis moi?

Elle resta silencieuse, soumise. Il lui était impossible de regarder dans ses yeux aussi sombres que l'enfer. Son pouls martelait contre ses tempes, elle avait du mal à respirer. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer, il savait et il allait lui faire du chantage. Lui seul était capable d'en faire passer au château sans se faire prendre. Elle le savait, et il savait aussi qu'elle n'allait jamais rien lui refuser.

Elle choisit néanmoins le déni, sa dernière arme.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai pas besoin de ta marchandise..., répliqua-t-elle, mais sa voix tremblante la trahissait facilement.

\- Menteuse! cria-t-il en la repoussant violemment.

Elle resta la tête baissée, les yeux fixés vers le sol dans la peur de croiser son regard. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés devant son visage. Elle n'osait plus faire un seul geste.

\- Tu connais très bien ma réputation, reprit-il d'un ton doucereux, en s'approchant à nouveau. Je peux t'aider. J'ai des relations. Il suffit seulement que tu y mettes du tien et que tu m'aides.

Astoria était réticente. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Théodore Nott. Il pouvait se montrer dangereux et imprévisible, comme le moment précédent le montrait. Mais elle ne pourrait pas se débrouiller seule à Poudlard. Elle allait sans doute le regretter, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle était piégée.

\- Quel genre d'aide? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Théodore sourit largement. Gagné.

 _\- Il faut que tu m'aides à détruire Drago Malefoy_.


	2. Chapitre I

**CHAPITRE I**

 _D is for delightful_  
 _And try and keep your trousers on_  
 _I think you should know you're his favourite worst nightmare_

 **"D Is For Dangerous", Arctic Monkeys**

* * *

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HERMIONE !"

L'exclamation synchronisée d'Harry, Ron et Ginny fit sursauter Hermione qui venait tout juste de poser un pied dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. On était le 19 septembre, et elle avait été invitée par ses trois amis à fêter son anniversaire avec eux mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'autant de monde soit présent. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati étaient là, ainsi que Luna, à qui l'accès à la salle commune des rouge et or avait été exceptionnellement autorisé. Fidèle à elle-même, elle posait ses grands yeux partout autour d'elle d'un air émerveillé.

\- Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, lui dit Harry. Mais nous te voyons moins souvent maintenant que tu es Préfète-en-Chef, on voulait marquer le coup!

Chacun lui souhaita un bon anniversaire, et elle les remercia tous en souriant. Sur une table trônait un gros gâteau en chocolat confectionné par les elfes. Il manquait déjà une petite part et elle soupçonnait fortement Ron d'être le coupable.

\- C'était juste pour voir s'il était bon, marmonna Ron en surprenant son regard suspicieux.

\- Je lui avais dire de se retenir, mais il ne m'écoute jamais! s'écria Ginny en lui administrant une petite tape derrière la tête.

Ron s'offusqua mais ils rigolèrent tous. Tout le monde s'assit sur les fauteuils et les canapés, bavardant gaiement avec un verre de bièraubeurre à la main.

\- C'est le moment des cadeaux! annonça soudainement Harry.

Les invités approuvèrent bruyamment.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine de vous donner tant de mal, dit Hermione, les joues roses.

\- Mais ça nous fait plaisir, Hermione! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 19 ans, sourit Ginny.

Elle lui tendit les paquets. La reine de la soirée essuya ses mains pleines de miettes de gâteau et ouvrit le premier. C'était une encyclopédie complète sur les Animagus offerte par Harry.

\- Oh merci beaucoup Harry, je la voulais depuis longtemps! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle ouvrit ceux de Ron et de Ginny. Il lui avait offert un assortiment de chocolats de chez Honeydukes et sa soeur lui avait acheté une belle robe noire.

\- Je sais que tu n'en portes pas en temps normal mais je trouvais celle-ci très jolie et je me suis dit que ce serait bien que tu en ais une pour certaines occasions, expliqua Ginny.

\- Tu as eu raison, c'était un peu dommage que je n'en ai aucune! Je vais l'essayer tout de suite.

Hermione monta les escaliers du dortoir des filles quatre à quatre. Elle ne l'occupait plus depuis qu'elle avait ses propres appartements de préfète cette année, et cela lui fit bizarre de revoir le lieu où elle avait dormi pendant 6 ans. Il est vrai que le désordre perpétuel qui y régnait, la queue chaque matin pour entrer dans la salle de bain commune et les gloussements incessants de Lavande et Parvati avant de dormir ne lui manquaient pas vraiment, mais elle avait parfois la nostalgie de l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la Tour des Gryffondor.

Hermione se changea rapidement avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas la magnifique robe de bal qu'elle avait portée pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle était toute simple, mais elle lui allait vraiment bien. Un léger décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine, sa taille fine était marquée, le bas était plutôt ample et s'arrêtait juste en dessous des genoux. Elle ne savait pas comment Ginny avait fait pour savoir quelle était sa taille exacte, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait l'œil pour les vêtements, contrairement à elle qui n'aimait pas particulièrement le shopping. Mais pour une fois, elle se sentait bien dans une tenue autre qu'une chemise et un jean banal. Elle sourit à son reflet et redescendit les marches menant à la salle commune.

La vision qui l'attendait lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Lavande était assise sur les genoux de Ron et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Les autres semblaient avoir remarqué la scène mais n'y faisait pas attention, comme s'ils y étaient habitués. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais non, elle ne rêvait pas. Harry l'aperçut et, horrifié, appela Ron.

Le dénommé releva la tête et l'apercevant à son tour, se leva d'un coup, faisant trébucher Lavande. La scène aurait presque pu paraître comique mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rire à ce moment là.

\- Hermione ! Je vais tout t'expliquer...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?, gronda-t-elle. Elle avait finit de descendre les escaliers et le choc avait laissé place à la colère.

\- C'est tout récent, je n'ai pas eu le temps..., se défendit misérablement Ron.

\- Ah oui? Pourtant tout le monde a l'air bien au courant ! Toi aussi Harry !, dit-elle en se tournant vers le dénommé. Vous me l'avez tout simplement caché !

\- C'est compliqué Mione, marmonna le Survivant, gêné. Nous te voyons moins souvent en ce moment, et...

\- Bien sûr, quelle bonne excuse! ricana-t-elle amèrement.

Les quelques personnes encore présentes dans la pièce s'étaient figées et observaient la dispute, interdits. Lavande, qui était restée derrière Ron, s'avança vers elle.

\- Je tiens à préciser que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire, c'est Ron qui n'a pas voulu que tu le saches, car apparemment _cela ne t'aurai pas plu_ , expliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix qui montrait qu'elle n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ce plan.

Ron fronça les sourcils, choqué que sa petite amie rejette la faute sur lui d'une telle manière. Hermione leur lança un regard noir à tout les deux.

\- Vraiment? Eh bien tu vois, cela me plait encore moins maintenant! Merci pour la petite fête, dit-elle en se retournant vers Harry avec un sourire glacial.

\- Hermione, attends... essaya désespérément de la retenir Ginny.

Mais sans un regard pour eux, elle prit ses cadeaux et sortit en claquant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui protesta à grands cris.

* * *

Drago Malefoy était assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des préfets en chef, devant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Il profitait de l'absence de son homologue féminin, Hermione Granger, pour fumer tranquillement une cigarette. Ce soir, elle n'était pas là pour lui faire des remarques insupportables sur combien elle détestait ça.

Le portrait s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas. D'un coup rapide de baguette magique, Drago fit disparaître mégot et cendrier, avant de se retourner. Tout ce qu'il vit d'abord fut les jambes d'une fille portant une robe noire, les bras chargés. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il reconnut Hermione et ses cheveux toujours indisciplinés. Il remarqua alors que quelque chose n'allait pas: elle avait le teint aussi rouge que ses yeux, comme si elle venait de pleurer. Et elle portait une robe. Hermione Granger portait une robe! Durant 6 ans, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec rien d'autre que sa jupe d'uniforme mal coupée. Et il se doutait bien qu'en dehors des cours, les robes, ce n'était pas son style. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Hermione posa sur la table où se trouvait un peu plus tôt le cendrier de Drago, les cadeaux qu'elle avait porté maladroitement dans ses bras tout ce temps.

\- Granger? C'est bien toi?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit, Malefoy, répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Il continuait de la détailler de haut en bas pendant qu'elle essayait de démêler les nœuds de ses cheveux avec ses doigts - sans succès. Elle remarqua enfin son manège peu discret.

\- Tu as un problème?, finit-elle par demander sèchement.

\- Je suis juste choqué qu'Hermione Granger porte une robe, c'est tout, répondit Drago en ricanant.

\- Eh bien voilà, tu l'as vu! Tu veux prendre une photo peut-être?, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de rester seule dans sa chambre. Hors de question qu'elle retourne dans la Tour des Gryffondor... Drago était donc la seule compagnie qu'elle pouvait avoir. Mais elle n'était pas forcément d'humeur à supporter ses réflexions acerbes. Elle s'assit néanmoins sur un autre canapé à côté de lui et commença à manger les chocolats de Ron. La scène qui s'était déroulé quelques instants plus tôt lui revint en mémoire et elle prit un autre chocolat pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler. Elle avait assez pleuré et il fallait bien que ces chocolats servent à quelque chose. Drago se racla alors la gorge.

\- Tu n'as pas un peu l'impression d'être envahissante?

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Impossible d'être en paix avec lui à ses côtés.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, les dents pleines de chocolat.

Il esquissa une grimace de dégoût.

\- Par Merlin, Granger! Tes moldus de parents, dans l'éducation ratée qu'ils t'ont donnée, ne t'ont au moins jamais appris les bonnes manières?

Elle s'assombrit brusquement à ces paroles. Pas à cause de l'insulte, non, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait appris à passer au dessus. Mais Drago avait mentionné ses parents, et cela lui avait fait penser à eux. Ils lui manquaient énormément, encore plus en ce jour particulier. En temps normal, ils lui auraient envoyé une jolie lettre, avec des objets ou des livres moldus qui lui manquaient particulièrement tout le long de l'année dans le monde sorcier. Mais pas cette année. Au début de l'été, elle avait pris la décision de leur effacer la mémoire et de les envoyer vivre en Australie pour les protéger de Voldemort et de la guerre imminente. Elle savait qu'ils étaient une proie de choix pour les Mangemorts étant donné qu'Hermione Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, était leur fille. Elle restait persuadée que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais cela faisait toujours mal. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait les revoir un jour.

Drago fut presque frustré du mutisme de la jeune fille. D'habitude, elle montrait bien plus de répondant. Ce n'était pas une pauvre remarque sur ses parents qui allaient la déprimer, non?

\- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle rapidement.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, et elle ne se rendit compte qu'après de son ridicule. Que pouvait bien en avoir à faire Malefoy?

Drago fronça les sourcils devant cette déclaration. Cela expliquait donc la robe, les cadeaux, et peut-être son comportement bizarre.

\- Laisses-moi deviner: le bouquin barbant vient sans doute de Potty... Les chocolats proviennent de la belette, ce goinfre espérait sans doute t'en piquer quelques-uns. Et pour la robe, je ne vois que Weasley fille: aucun des deux autres n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de féminiser leur rat de bibliothèque !, déclara-t-il.

\- Bien vu la fouine, marmonna Hermione étonnée malgré tout de sa perspicacité.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux deux. C'était la première fois qu'ils tenaient une conversation aussi longue sans se disputer violemment, et la situation était assez bizarre.

\- Mais si c'est ton anniversaire, reprit Drago, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas restée avec tes chers amis gryffons?

\- Ron sort avec Lavande... et tout le monde me l'avait caché, lâcha-t-elle misérablement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui racontait ça. Elle aurait très bien pu garder ça pour elle et l'envoyer balader en lui disant que ça ne le regardait pas. Mais peut-être aussi avait-elle besoin de se livrer.

\- Weasley a une petite amie?, dit Drago en éclatant de rire. Et tu es jalouse de cette idiote de Brown? Après toi qui porte une robe, c'est décidément une soirée surprenante.

Brown n'avait vraiment rien d'envieux pour lui. C'était une de ces filles insupportables qui passaient leur temps à ricaner pour un rien. D'accord, la plupart des filles étaient ainsi, mais si elles étaient jolies, il avait moins de mal à les supporter. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Brown: Merlin pourquoi portait-elle constamment cet affreux noeud rose dans ses cheveux?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, se renfrogna-t-elle. Et je ne suis pas jalouse, juste vexée.

Mais le mensonge était aussi gros que l'encyclopédie qui lui avait été offerte. Elle aurait du savoir que le mot "compassion" ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire des Malefoy.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu es triste, Granger. Ce jour restera dans les esprits, ricana-t-il en se levant.

Il piqua un des chocolats et continua tout en le mâchant:

\- Je vais me coucher. J'aurais bien aimé te souhaiter un mauvais anniversaire, mais je vois que je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Pas mal, les chocolats.

Et il quitta la salle commune, avec son habituelle démarche princière. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer agaçant.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione n'adressa pas la parole à Ron une seule fois. Maintenant libérée de son "secret", Lavande passait son temps libre à l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Pourtant, Ron lui adressait des regards suppliants à chaque repas, lorsqu'elle s'isolait en bout de table. Elle ne voulait parler à personne, même pas à Harry et à Ginny, ils l'avaient tous bien trop déçue. Mais elle aussi commençait à souffrir de cette situation: la solitude complète pouvait devenir insupportable. Elle attendait cependant qu'ils viennent lui adresser la parole. Elle avait été bien trop blessée pour faire le premier pas.

Avec le recul, Hermione réalisa qu'il y avait trois niveaux de déception pour elle dans cette histoire. Le fait que sa deuxième famille, les Gryffondor, lui aient cachée quelque chose comme ça. C'était misérable, immature, et cela faisait mal. Comme si, depuis qu'elle était préfète en chef et ne partageait plus leur salle commune, elle n'existait plus pour eux en tant qu'amie. Le pire était que cela venait de ses meilleurs amis Harry et Ron, avec qui elle avait toujours tout partagé, et vécu tant d'aventures depuis la première année.

La deuxième chose c'était Ron, encore. Depuis le début de la sixième année, lorsqu'il avait commencé à flirter avec des filles, elle s'était demandé si elle ne ressentait pas plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Le voir avec Lavande avait aggravé son ressentiment - et sa tristesse. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse, plus maintenant en tout cas. Ses sentiments s'étaient transformés avec le temps, pour n'aboutir qu'à une forte amitié. Elle avait au moins pu s'en rendre compte grâce à ça.

Mais le pire c'était qu'elle n'ait pas été capable de réaliser elle-même qu'ils étaient en couple. Ron et Lavande n'avaient jamais été les personnes les plus discrètes du monde, et en y repensant, il y avait plusieurs petits détails révélateurs auxquels elle n'avait pas fait attention depuis la rentrée. Hermione remarquait ces choses-là d'ordinaire... Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait cette année, mais tout était différent. Elle était différente.

Un après-midi à la bibliothèque, à une heure où ils n'avaient pas cours, Harry et Ginny s'assirent à la table qu'elle occupait toute seule. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir, mais elle ne releva pas non plus la tête.

\- Nous sommes désolés, Hermione, dit Harry de but en blanc. Toutes ces cachotteries... c'était vraiment idiot.

Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers lui et son coeur se serra. Il avait vraiment l'air navré. Elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. C'était Harry, il faisait parti d'elle maintenant, et quoi qu'elle fasse elle ne pouvait pas l'ôter de son coeur ainsi.

\- Ron a été lâche et ne me l'a pas dit parce qu'il avait peur que je me transforme en une hystérique jalouse, soit. Mais vous, que vous l'ayez suivi là-dedans..., dit-elle, un peu pour garder sa fierté.

Au fond, elle leur avait déjà pardonné. Ginny lui attrapa la main et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Ce n'est pas excusable, on le sait. On s'en veux tous beaucoup. Ron le premier.

\- Cela m'a blessée... , murmura Hermione la voix un peu tremblante. Elle se leva pour contourner la table et les prendre dans ses bras. Harry et Ginny lui rendirent son étreinte avec joie.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Je me sens seule, avoua-t-elle. Vous voir moins à cause de mes devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef et ma cohabitation avec Malefoy, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

\- J'espère qu'il ne t'embête pas, dit fermement Ginny. Ne te laisse surtout pas marcher sur les pieds!

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, sourit Hermione.

\- Fais quand même attention, ajouta Harry d'un ton plus sérieux. Nous sommes en temps de guerre. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Malefoy fasse désormais parti des Mangemorts. Voldemort rassemble ses troupes et il est bien placé pour être recruté vu le père qu'il a.

Hermione s'assombrit au rappel de la guerre. Le pouvoir de Voldemort sur le pays augmentait de jour en jour, les attaques de Mangemorts se multipliaient. Il fallait qu'ils se préparent. Dumbledore avait prévu d'enseigner personnellement à Harry son "savoir". Cela restait assez secret. Harry avait également glissé l'idée que l'Armée de Dumbledore pourrait bien refaire surface afin que les élèves puissent être parés face à une attaque.

Les septième années étaient très peu motivés à travailler pour leur examen des ASPICS. A quoi un diplôme pouvait-il bien servir quand on n'était même pas sûr d'être vivants à la fin de l'année? Pourquoi réfléchir à son avenir quand le monde qui nous entourait nous criait qu'il serait sombre et incertain de toute façon? Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes à régler avant.

Hermione déplorait cette façon de penser mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y trouver un fond de vérité. Quelques années auparavant, les études étaient son absolue priorité. Mais les choses avaient changées, ses certitudes tombaient. Voldemort était revenu. Le combattre devait maintenant passer avant toute chose. Il en allait de sa survie, mais avant tout de celle d'Harry et de celle de toutes les autres.

Elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se battre derrière Harry. Mais malgré tout son courage de Gryffondor, Hermione avait peur.

* * *

Drago entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard, tel un prince revenant dans sa terre d'origine. Les élèves s'écartaient et se taisaient à sa vue. Depuis que le Préfet-en-Chef n'habitait plus les appartements communs, il était plus rare pour les Serpentard des autres années de l'apercevoir.

\- Bouge!, cracha Drago à un garçon de sixième année assis sur le fauteuil en face de l'unique cheminée de la salle commune.

 _Son_ fauteuil. Le plus confortable de tous. Le reste des cachots étant humides et froids, seule cette place était épargnée même pendant la plus rude période de l'hiver. La meilleure place donc, réservée depuis toujours au plus populaire - et surtout à celui appartenant à la lignée la plus pure - de la maison. Cette place était revenue directement à Drago dès son entrée à Poudlard, personne ne pouvant surpasser la pureté, la renommée et la richesse du jeune héritier de la famille Malefoy.

Le Serpentard n'eut pas l'air de vouloir esquisser un mouvement, le défiant tranquillement du regard.

\- T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire, crétin?, répéta Drago, déjà bien agacé.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas changé de position. Drago sortit alors sa baguette et l'autre se retrouva éjecté du fauteuil en deux secondes, les fesses en l'air. Les autres rigolèrent tous. Il se releva douloureusement en jetant un regard noir à celui qui lui avait jeté un sort mais n'esquissa pas le moindre de geste pour essayer de lui rendre la pareille.

\- Ecoutez-moi!, lança-t-il en élevant la voix pour les personnes présentes dans la salle. Si je retrouve un seul d'entre vous assis dans mon fauteuil, il aura bien pire que ce qu'a eu ce déchet. Personne, je dis bien _personne_ , n'est autorisé à poser son sale postérieur dans _mon_ fauteuil en mon absence. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Il parcourut de ses yeux gris perçants chaque visage impassible ou apeuré des élèves de la pièce. Il prit le silence qui régnait pour un assentiment et, satisfait, il finit par s'asseoir avec délectation dans son fauteuil qu'il avait si bien défendu un instant plus tôt. Blaise et Pansy venait d'entrer à leur tour dans la salle commune et s'étaient assis à ses côtés.

\- Joli retour dans notre salle commune, monsieur le Préfet-en-Chef, ricana Blaise.

\- Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin! dit Pansy en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- J'ai des responsabilités désormais, que voulez-vous, rétorqua Drago en faisant apparaître trois verres. On boit un coup?

\- Bonne idée!, sautilla Pansy. Elle alla chercher une bouteille de whisky pur feu et remplit les verres.

\- Alors à Drago qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ce soir! lança Blaise en levant son verre.

Pansy et Drago l'imitèrent en souriant et ils burent cul-sec. Ce dernier regarda alors autour de lui. La salle était presque vide, à part un petit groupe de cinquième année, à l'autre bout. Et Théodore Nott, seul, assis à une table non loin derrière leurs fauteuils. Il le surprit les yeux fixés vers eux.

\- Un souci, Nott? Tu veux peut-être boire un petit coup avec nous?, ricana Pansy, qui avait suivi le regard de Drago.

Il y eut un silence. Puis il secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation. Il se leva et ramassa les livres éparpillés avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons, sans quitter Drago de son regard assassin. Cela ne plu pas beaucoup à celui-ci.

\- Je ne sais pas quel est le problème de ce mec, dit acidement Drago quand ils furent seuls.

\- Laisse-le. Tu sais qu'il a toujours été bizarre, répondit Blaise en sirotant sa boisson d'un air ennuyé.

\- On s'en fiche de ce pauvre Théo. Revenons à notre sujet principal, si vous le voulez bien!, lança Pansy en levant le verre qu'elle venait de remplir bien haut.

Un peu de boisson se renversa sur le pantalon de Blaise, qui poussa un cri de désapprobation. Il frotta frénétiquement son pantalon, et voyant que la tâche ne partait pas, lança un sort de propreté. Pansy gloussa devant les manières de son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le même pantalon en une centaine d'exemplaires!

\- Je n'aime pas que mes vêtements soient sales, c'est tout, se renfrogna Blaise, qui prenait toujours grand soin de son apparence.

Drago sourit devant les bêtises de ses meilleurs amis. Le soir était leur moment. Ils ne se laissaient jamais autant aller en public pendant la journée. Ils se contentaient alors de jouer leurs rôles de chefs de maison. Et donc ils ne rigolaient pas beaucoup. Ricanaient, plutôt. Blessaient, souvent.

\- Il faut que je te raconte les derniers ragots, tu es à la ramasse depuis que tu es isolé!, lança soudain Pansy en se tournant vers le blond.

Elle but une gorgée, puis reprit:

\- Millicent a mis un râteau à Crabbe! Tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était pathétique, le pauvre n'a rien compris... Il a essayé de l'embrasser et elle l'a frappé, sauf que la potiche s'est cassé les doigts!

Elle partit ensuite dans un grand fou rire sous les yeux mi-amusés, mi-exaspérés de ses deux amis. Quelques verres plus tard, ils continuaient de discuter et rigoler joyeusement. Soudain, Drago regarda la pendule et s'exclama:

\- Merde, il se fait tard. Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas me faire attraper par Miss Teigne!

L'esprit quelque peu embrumé par l'alcool, il se leva difficilement de son fauteuil. Il s'apprêtait à dire bonne nuit à Blaise et Pansy lorsque cette dernière l'arrêta précipitamment:

\- Attends il faut que je te parle d'une chose, c'est important.

Son ton était soudain très sérieux. Elle demanda à Blaise de les laisser seuls. Le métis leur jeta un regard soupçonneux mais fini par se retirer sans poser de questions. Il saurait la chose plus tard.

\- Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester?, demanda Drago.

\- Je voulais parler seule à seule avec toi. Ce que j'ai à te dire ne le concerne pas directement...

Elle se rapprocha de lui et continua à voix basse:

\- C'est à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les poings de Drago se serrèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Tu vois bien qu'il prend de la puissance de jour en jour. J'entends les Serpentard parler, tu sais. Pas mal ont rejoint les rangs de ses serviteurs. Crabbe et Goyle s'en vantent stupidement, et j'ai des doutes à propos de Nott aussi... Il a vraiment un comportement étrange ces derniers temps.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Il manque un élément essentiel à l'armée du Lord, Drago. Toi !

\- Tu ne l'as pas rejoint non plus, Pansy. Pourtant ton père aussi est un Mangemort.

Mangemort. Il avait murmuré ce dernier mot d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Oui, mais mon père m'écrit et me raconte tout ses derniers méfaits. Il sert le Maître mais le craint aussi, et n'est pas autant dévoué à sa cause que Lucius... De plus, il n'a pas non plus le même rang que lui. Moi, si je ne me présente pas devant le Lord pour lui jurer fidélité, il ne viendra pas me chercher. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Mais toi... Tu es l'héritier Malefoy. Tu es le pion important qui manque à son jeu d'échec. Il fera tout pour t'avoir à son tour.

Pansy le fixait, les sourcils froncés tout le long de son petit discours. Mais Drago faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien, dit-il finalement. Il a essayé, cet été. Mais ma mère a refusé catégoriquement. Mon père était hors de lui et a tenté de la faire changer d'avis. Mais elle avait déjà demandé l'aide de Rogue pour dissuader le Lord. Cela a eu l'air de marcher, expliqua-t-il froidement.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela suffise vraiment..., souffla-t-elle enfin.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieuse. Pansy était une fille qu'on pouvait qualifier de superficielle lorsqu'on l'apercevait au premier abord. Mais lui qui la côtoyait intimement depuis plusieurs années, qui la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui, il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Pansy, c'était tout d'abord sa première amie fille. Son premier baiser lorsqu'il avait 11 ans. Ses premières expériences sexuelles. Oui, il était sorti avec elle quelque temps. Cela n'avait pas trop marché. Pansy passait beaucoup de temps à pleurer dans leur lit après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Elle était très sensible, derrière sa carapace. Mais ils avaient été de magnifiques roi et reine de Serpentard. Adoubés et craints par tous. Ils l'étaient toujours, d'ailleurs. Et Blaise qui était toujours là, jamais loin, pour les soutenir. C'était définitivement le plus solide d'entre eux.

\- Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je demande, dit-elle en effleurant sa joue.

Maintenant, Pansy n'était plus que sa meilleure amie. Ou plutôt, sa seule amie. C'était déjà beaucoup.

\- Et si jamais j'ai envie de le rejoindre, Pansy?, répliqua-t-il lentement en la regardant cette fois-ci dans les yeux.

Sa main retomba, ses lèvres bougèrent.

\- L'envie ne suffit pas. Réfléchis-y.

Et elle lui tourna le dos, le laissant seul dans la grande salle commune verte et argent qui lui paraissait à ce moment seulement une banale pièce non accueillante.

Il semblait apercevoir ses propres pensées embrouillées qui sortaient de son esprit torturé, et voulaient s'emmêler autour de lui, pour se resserrer, toujours plus fort... Et le faire étouffer.


	3. Chapitre II

**CHAPITRE II**

 _I was looking for a breath of life_  
 _For little touch of heavenly light_  
 _But all the choirs in my head sang, "No!"_

 _To get a dream of life again_  
 _A little vision of the start and the end_  
 _But all the choirs in my head sang, "No!"_

 _But I needed one more touch_  
 _Another taste of heavenly rush_  
 _And I believe, I believe it's so_

 _Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?_

 **"Breath Of Life", Florence + The Machine**

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Hermione prenait son petit-déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor. Elle avait fini par se réconcilier avec Ron, ne supportant plus de ne pas lui adresser la parole.

C'était malgré tout son meilleur ami avec Harry, et amputé d'un membre le Trio était bancal.

Tout n'était quand même pas réglé, pensa-t-elle en observant Lavande et Ron s'embrasser langoureusement. Elle supportait bien mal ces visions parfois. Lavande pouvait se montrer incroyablement possessive et jalouse envers Ron. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Hermione. Mais elles essayaient de faire des efforts lorsqu'elles étaient obligées de se côtoyer. Hermione se disait bien qu'elle finirait par s'habituer à cette situation. Elle ne voulait pas créer plus d'ennui. Il fallait se montrer soudés en ces temps difficiles.

La scène qui suivit ne fit que renforcer sa pensée.

Les hiboux débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle, déposant devant chaque élève les courriers et journaux du jour. Les mines se firent sombres en voyant les gros titres. Toujours les mêmes mauvaises nouvelles du dehors, cela ne changeait pas.

Soudain un cri perçant retentit. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers la table des Poufsouffle. Hannah Abbott s'était effondrée dans les bras d'une de ses amies, ses épaules se secouant de pleurs. Elles s'avancèrent maladroitement, Hannah toujours en larmes, vers la table des professeurs. L'amie murmura quelques mots à leur directrice de maison le professeur Chourave. Après quelques entretiens avec le directeur, les trois femmes quittèrent prestement la Grande Salle devenue totalement silencieuse.

Seuls quelques Serpentard ricanaient entre eux alors que le son des sanglots d'Hannah s'éloignait petit à petit. Hermione fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Malefoy en faisait parti. N'avaient-ils donc aucun respect?

Dumbledore s'était levé et se racla la gorge, ce qui intima tous les élèves à se taire à nouveau. Il porta son regard analytique sur l'assemblée et dit d'une voix forte:

\- Votre camarade Hannah Abbott vient d'apprendre le regretté décès de ses parents, Mr. et Mrs. Abbott, lors d'une énième attaque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dans un quartier du Londres moldu. Je sais que les rumeurs circulent vite dans cette école, par conséquent je préfère vous apprendre moi-même la triste nouvelle. Ce drame n'est qu'une preuve de plus que nous devons rester solidaires quoi qu'il advienne. Je compte sur vous tous pour ne pas détourner vos yeux du bon chemin, celui de la résistance et de l'espoir.

Et en prononçant ces derniers mots, il jetait un coup d'oeil appuyé à la table des Serpentard.

Dès que le directeur se fut rassis, les conversations reprirent de plus belles. Hermione n'avait pas quitté Malefoy des yeux pendant tout le discours. Il avait levé insolemment les yeux au début, mais elle avait remarqué un imperceptible changement sur son visage à la dernière phrase prononcée par Dumbledore. Etait-ce du doute?

Il avait désormais repris contenance et bavardait avec les élèves près de lui à sa table, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Hermione. Etait-il possible qu'il se sente visé par les mots de Dumbledore parce que justement, il avait pris le mauvais chemin?

\- Pauvre Hannah, murmura Ginny. C'est vraiment horrible ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Malheureusement, cela est presque devenu commun ces temps-ci..., répondit Harry, abattu.

\- Regardez Malefoy et sa bande! Cela à l'air de bien les amuser, eux. Ils sont sûrement en train de faire quelques petites blagues sur les Sang-de-bourbe, lança amèrement Ron. Chaque mort de plus est une victoire pour leur camp après tout.

\- Tu ne peux pas mettre tous les Serpentard dans le même sac, répliqua Hermione.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas défendre leur attitude, Herm'!, s'emporta-t-il.

Elle se tut. Cela ne rimait à rien de nier, Ron avait raison. Leur comportement donnait réellement l'impression qu'ils appartenaient au camp de Voldemort. Qu'ils suivaient son idéal, exactement comme leur propre famille. Et Malefoy... Il était comme eux, si ce n'était pire.

* * *

La soirée étalait sa noirceur dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Assis devant la table, Drago faisait ses devoirs. Le professeur Rogue leur avait donné une énorme rédaction en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à rendre pour demain, et il s'y attelait comme d'habitude au dernier moment. Il y mit enfin le point final et reposa sa plume en soupirant.

Au même moment, le tableau s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer une Hermione aux bras remplis de livres. Il ne fallait pas être très perspicace pour deviner qu'elle revenait de la bibliothèque. Elle voulut se diriger vers sa chambre mais en remarquant sa présence, elle se ravisa et fit léviter ses livres jusqu'à la table basse devant la cheminée avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé au petit-déjeuner?, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec en le regardant dans les yeux.

Drago leva un sourcil.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Te moquer de la situation d'Hannah avec tes amis serpents n'était vraiment pas très fin.

\- Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour des remarques inutiles comme celle-ci, Granger, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il commença à ranger brutalement ses affaires, signifiant qu'il voulait que cette conversation se termine. Mais Hermione avait passé une mauvaise journée. Toute l'école parlait de ce qu'il était arrivé à Hannah. On ne l'avait plus vue après ce matin, on disait qu'elle avait préféré quitter l'école en précipitation pour régler ses affaires de famille. Les plus jeunes élèves étaient à fleur de peau, et Hermione devait constamment s'occuper de les rassurer. Ron passait encore son temps collé à Lavande, Harry avec Ginny. Elle avait peur d'avoir raté son devoir d'Etude des Runes. Et même ces quelques heures à la bibliothèque n'avaient pas arrangé son moral au plus bas. Alors elle avait besoin de se défouler.

\- Peut-être que les rumeurs à ton sujet sont vraies après tout.

Drago s'était levé et l'observait à nouveau.

\- Quelles rumeurs?, gronda-t-il.

La colère le gagnait. La Sang-de-bourbe le cherchait beaucoup trop.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant?, ricana-t-elle. Tout le monde te regarde de travers au château, Malefoy. Ils te prennent tous, toi et tes copains de votre si noble maison, pour de vrais Mangemorts à la botte de Voldemort!

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Rapidement, Drago lui attrapa le poignet et rapprocha sa tête, menaçant. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à son contact mais elle resta les yeux fixés dans les siens sans broncher. _Chaleur contre glace._ Il ouvrit la bouche et son haleine mentholée lui parvint.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, articula-t-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant. J'arrivais à supporter ta présence jusqu'ici, mais je vais devenir bien moins gentil si tu commences à t'occuper de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

Elle resta silencieuse après ses paroles, sans changer d'expression. Aucun des deux ne bougeait. Ils s'observaient, se guettaient. Drago avait à présent un sourire narquois sur la figure. Il attendait qu'elle s'écrase.

\- Sale petite Sang-de...

Il n'avait pas fini de l'insulter, qu'elle avait déjà remonté la manche de chemise de son bras gauche jusqu'au coude. Et elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

Peau pâle. Veines bleutées. Aucune trace de Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Tu es contente? Tu as vu ce que tu voulais?, cracha-t-il, ses traits déformés par la rage.

Il la repoussa violemment contre le mur, et son dos l'heurta douloureusement. Elle n'eut pas temps de réagir que déjà la porte de la chambre de Drago claquait, faisant trembler le sol.

* * *

Drago relâcha la fille de Serdaigle après avoir fini son affaire. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. C'était loin d'être le meilleur coup de sa vie, mais il n'avait pas à faire la fine bouche. Il n'était même pas encore l'heure du petit-déjeuner et le château était désert. Il ne pouvait pas avoir mieux qu'une fille qu'on pouvait séduire en dix minutes.

La fille avait l'air d'avoir apprécié, elle. Elle ne bougeait pas de la petite salle de classe vide qu'ils avaient trouvé ouverte. Drago était occupé à se rhabiller rapidement, prêt à partir sans un regard en arrière. Pourtant au dernier moment il se ravisa et se tourna vers elle pour lui demander:

\- Dis moi, tu connais tous les bruits qui courent dans cette école, n'est-ce pas? Il y a bien des gens qui disent des choses à mon propos. Des rumeurs...

La Serdaigle parut ravie qu'il lui adresse la parole.

\- Oui, oui!, répondit elle d'une voix aigüe. On parle beaucoup de toi, bien sûr. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui dans cette école...

Il balaya ces babillages d'un air agacé.

\- Dis-moi juste ce qu'il se raconte dernièrement.

\- Eh bien..., commença-t-elle, la tête baissée et soudainement gênée. Certains disent que tu es un m...man...mangemort.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à prononcer le mot.

\- Tous sont d'accord pour dire que tu es très dangereux, continua-t-elle. Mais je n'y crois pas. Ou alors si, ça ne fait que te rajouter un côté encore plus sexy...

Elle était reparti dans son monde, le regard perdu en pensant ce qu'elle allait raconter à ses amies ce soir. Comme elles allaient être jalouse!

Quelle conne, pensa Drago. Il tourna les talons sans un dire un mot.

\- On... on se revoit plus tard?, lança-t-elle avec espoir.

\- N'y compte pas, répliqua-t-il simplement.

Et il claqua la porte.

Drago avait très mal dormi. Ses rêves avaient été peuplés d'Hermione lui apposant la Marque des Ténèbres et de Voldemort en robe. Ou l'inverse, il ne se rappelait plus bien. Il s'était levé à l'aube et avait profité du château presque entièrement vide à cette heure pour faire une petite balade matinale dans le parc. Puis il était rentré et avait trouvé cette fille qui traînait seule vers les toilettes des filles. Une chose en entraînant une autre...

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander quelle était sa réputation à Poudlard, bien qu'il la connaisse dans les grandes lignes. Mais il avait voulu une sorte de confirmation qu'Hermione Granger ne racontait pas n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas qu'il était surpris qu'on le soupçonne non plus. Il avait passé toute sa scolarité à clamer ses idées ralliées à celles de Voldemort.

Mais quand même, cela lui avait foutu une claque qu'elle se montre aussi insolente devant lui. Jamais personne n'avait osé le défier d'une telle manière. Et Drago n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas ça.

* * *

La Grande Salle était aussi peuplée que d'habitude, les élèves aussi agités, et Dumbledore aussi calme. Hermione était assise comme chaque matin à la table des Gryffondor aux côtés d'Harry et Ron. Pour une fois, Lavande n'était pas collée à lui. Mais elle, elle était ailleurs.

La scène d'hier soir la dérangeait encore, et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes, et qu'il aurait pu lui faire payer très cher son accès de bravoure. Il avait été vraiment furieux. Leur relation n'allait certainement pas s'arranger après cela. Mais cela lui avait au moins prouvé qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort. Du moins, pas officiellement, vu qu'il n'avait pas la Marque.

\- Hermione ?

C'était la voix d'Harry qui la tira de ses rêveries.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? Tu as l'air bizarre, remarqua-t-il.

Elle devait lui dire. C'était une information importante et cela ne servirait à rien de le cacher. Mais elle esquiverait les détails entourant leur altercation, connaissant son ami, il ne réagirait pas très bien à la réaction de Malefoy.

\- Malefoy n'a pas la Marque, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc après avoir vérifié qu'on ne les écoutait pas.

\- Comment le sais-tu?, demanda Ron, choqué.

\- On s'est un peu disputé... Ce n'était pas plus grave que ce qu'on s'échange d'habitude. Il m'avait énervé, alors j'ai remonté la manche de sa chemise sur son avant-bras gauche. Et il n'y avait rien, rien du tout, répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûre?, dit Ron.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas aveugle Ron! Je sais encore reconnaître une Marque quand il y en a une, s'agaça-t-elle. Et là, il n'y avait que sa peau vierge.

\- Que Malefoy n'ai pas la Marque ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Il l'aura peut-être bientôt, on n'en sait rien... Il faut rester vigilant, lança Harry. Hermione, si tu vois n'importe quel comportement suspect de sa part il faut que tu nous préviennes.

Elle acquiesça à ses paroles.

\- Il va sans doute m'éviter au maximum après cet incident... Mais d'accord, je ferais attention je te le promets.

Ron but la fin de son jus de citrouille d'un trait avant de lancer:

\- Bon, allons-y! On va finir par être en retard au cours de Slughorn.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans le hall lorsque Lavande leur sauta dessus, accompagnée de Parvati.

\- Oh mon Ron-Ron, tu m'as manqué!

Hermione fit semblant de vomir pendant qu'elle l'embrassait longuement et langoureusement. Harry détourna prestement les yeux, gêné et Parvati roula les siens. Un bruit de succion accompagna la fin du baiser. Ron la repoussa gentiment.

\- On doit aller en cours, Lav'...

\- Pas avant que je ne vous ai donné vos invitations!, s'exclama-t-elle dans un couinement excité.

Elle fit un signe à Parvati qui leur tendit trois enveloppes avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes invités à la soirée d'Halloween, dans une semaine! Elle réunira les élèves de sixième et septième année de toutes les maisons... Sauf les Serpentard bien sûr, grimaça-t-elle.

Ron parut soulagé à cette mention. Ils observèrent le carton d'invitation aux couleurs orange et noir. Des chauves souris voletaient et des citrouilles clignotaient sur les bords, autour du texte écrit en lettres gothiques: " _Soirée Halloween. 6ème et 7ème années uniquement. A partir de 21h dans la Salle sur Demande. Tenue de soirée exigée_."

\- Eh bien vous avez au moins fait dans l'originalité, ironisa Harry.

\- Pourquoi les Préfets-en-Chef n'ont pas été averti?, demanda froidement Hermione.

\- C'est à dire que la soirée n'est pas vraiment officielle..., dit Lavande en se tortillant les doigts.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as organisé une fête de cette envergure sans prévenir Dumbledore et les professeurs?

\- Hermione, comprend nous. Ils voudront qu'on fasse la soirée dans la Grande Salle, avec la permission de minuit... On sera surveillés. Alors que dans la Salle sur Demande, on sera plus libre, on pourra bien plus s'amuser sans risque d'être réprimandés, expliqua Parvati.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, cette soirée ne sera rien de plus qu'une orgie alcoolisée? Et vous vous permettez d'écarter les Serpentard alors que ce sont eux les maîtres en la matière? Vous n'êtes pas mieux, s'énerva Hermione.

\- S'il te plaît, arrête d'être aussi coincée!, répliqua fortement Lavande.

Le ton était monté. Hermione et Lavande se foudroyaient du regard et l'atmosphère commençait à devenir trop électrique. Harry et Ron se tenaient un peu à l'écart, largués par cet affrontement entre filles. Ils observaient la scène sans oser rien dire. Mais Ron finit par prendre la défense de sa petite amie.

\- Hermione, calme-toi..., dit-il doucement. Lavande voulait simplement qu'on s'amuse un peu.

\- C'est vrai qu'on en aurait bien besoin ces temps-ci..., murmura Harry.

La dénommée se retourna vers eux, en colère.

\- Alors vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée, c'est ça? Très bien, allez-y, "amusez vous"! Mais la coincée que je suis n'y mettra pas les pieds, cracha-t-elle presque.

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas du petit groupe, prenant le chemin des cachots.

\- Elle serait bien capable de nous dénoncer cette garce, marmonna Lavande entre ses dents.

\- Lavande!, s'indigna Ron. N'oublie pas que c'est de notre meilleure amie dont tu parles.

A ses paroles, elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine, énervée elle aussi.

\- Tu as vu comment elle m'a parlé? Tu ne m'as même pas défendue!

\- C'est faux..., bafouilla Ron.

\- Va donc la rejoindre, puisque tu tiens tellement à elle!

Lavande tourna alors les talons, le menton levé, tirant Parvati par la main qui adressa un regard désolé aux deux garçons.

\- Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais rien aux filles..., grogna Ron, l'air abattu.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, et le poussa gentiment dans la direction de leur cours de potion.

* * *

Le professeur Slughorn était plongé dans une longue explication des effets de la potion complexe qu'ils allaient préparer ensuite. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard l'écoutaient pour une fois silencieusement. Ou alors ils dormaient, pensa Drago.

Au premier rang, il voyait Granger les sourcils froncés, le dos courbé, ses boucles brunes toujours rebelles, qui prenait furieusement des notes sur son parchemin. Ses deux gros lourdauds de meilleurs amis l'observaient du coin de l'oeil avec crainte, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle morde. Pathétique.

Blaise était assis à côté de lui et se balançait sur chaise, ses longues jambes allongées devant lui et les bras croisés. Son regard était posé sur le plafond et il semblait plongé dans la réflexion.

Ils se plaçaient toujours tous les deux à cette place, au dernier rang de la salle de classe. Slughorn n'était pas Rogue. Le temps des privilèges était aboli, en tout cas pour lui. Le professeur avait bien sûr ses chouchous, son petit club était très réputé pour réunir le meilleur gratin des élèves de Poudlard. Mais Drago n'en faisait pas parti, alors qu'il avait exactement le profil: il était beau, intelligent, issu d'une très ancienne famille de sang-purs, et plus riche que n'importe qui. Malheureusement le côté "partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres" tâchait ce tableau et ne lui plaisait pas. Le professeur lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre cela lorsque Drago avait demandé, effaré, pourquoi il n'avait pas été invité à la première de ses soirées en sixième année.

Il était connu que Slughorn était terrorisé par Voldemort. C'était la principale raison qui l'avait poussé à venir se terrer à Poudlard et reprendre son ancien poste. Dans tous les cas, Drago ne faisait pas d'efforts pour participer en cours: il effectuait le travail demandé, et c'était tout. Ainsi on ne lui reprochait rien. Son don en potions était indéniable.

Pour Blaise, c'était différent. Sa mère était très connue dans le monde sorcier, aussi bien pour son habileté à manier les codes de la haute société que pour ses nombreux mariages et divorces à de riches hommes d'affaires qui défrayaient à chaque fois la chronique. Elle passait la plupart de son temps entre l'Amérique et l'Angleterre. Sa renommée suffisait à le faire membre du club privé de Slughorn, une place qu'il aurait d'ailleurs volontiers laissé à Drago. L'admiration d'un vieux bedonnant pour sa lignée ne lui importait guère.

\- Drago?

C'était justement Blaise qui intervenait. Il avait cessé de se balancer et avait tourné la tête vers son ami.

\- Tu as entendu parler de la soirée Halloween organisée par Brown et sa copine?

\- Cette soirée où nous sommes si gentiment écartés? Bien sûr. On dirait que les Serpentard sont les nouveaux parias de cette école pathétique, grimaça Drago.

\- Ouais, hé bien j'ai eu une idée, répondit Blaise avec un mystérieux sourire. On va inverser la tendance. On a jamais eu besoin des loosers des autres maisons pour faire la fête, non?

Vu que Drago ne répondait rien et attendait de voir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, il continua finalement :

\- On a qu'à organiser notre propre soirée Halloween!

\- Génial, et tu comptes faire ça où?, demanda Drago. Je te rappelle qu'on a qu'une seule Salle sur Demande dans le château et que ces crétins l'utilisent.

\- Ta merveilleuse salle commune de Préfet-en-Chef va enfin servir à quelque chose, triompha Blaise.

Drago n'aima pas sa réponse.

\- Pas question! Vous allez foutre le bordel, je vous connais. Et si Granger l'apprend elle va me tuer.

\- Tu as peur d'elle, maintenant?, ricana Blaise. Seuls les septième année seront invités.

La voix de Slughorn paraissait lointaine à Drago. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, réfléchissant.

\- Tu auras tout ce qu'il faut?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Nott m'aidera.

\- Je n'aime pas ce mec et tu le sais. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner, il a l'air de traîner dans des affaires bien plus louches qu'on ne le pense, marmonna Drago.

\- Je suis au courant, s'agaça Blaise. Sa réputation le suit partout, mais c'est pour cela que c'est le meilleur pour nous ramener tout ce dont on a besoin.

Drago resta un moment sans rien répondre.

\- Je te fais confiance, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Mais il ne faisait pas confiance à Théodore Nott.

Le professeur avait remarqué qu'ils ne suivaient pas le cours. Il jetait sans cesse des oeillades en coin à Drago, mais n'osait rien dire. Sûrement la peur de se faire jeter un sort impardonnable pendant la nuit par son père, le méchant Mangemort, s'il lui faisait la moindre remarque. Drago lui fit un sourire arrogant et Slughorn s'empressa de tourner la tête.


	4. Chapitre III

**CHAPITRE III**

 _It's a love story for the new age_  
 _For the sixth page_  
 _We're on a quick sick rampage_  
 _Wining and dining_  
 _Drinking and driving_  
 _Excessive buying_  
 _Overdose and dyin'_  
 _On our drugs and our love_  
 _And our dreams and our rage_  
 _Blurring the lines between real and the fake_  
 _Dark and lonely_  
 _I need somebody to hold me_  
 _He will do very well_  
 _I can tell, I can tell_  
 _Keep me safe in his bell tower, hotel_

 _Money is the anthem of success_  
 _So put on mascara, and your party dress_

 _I'm your National Anthem_  
 _Boy, put your hands up_  
 _Give me a standing ovation_  
 _Boy, you have landed_  
 _Babe, in the land of_  
 _Sweetness and Danger_  
 _Queen of Saigon_

 **"National Anthem", Lana Del Rey**

* * *

La soirée d'Halloween avait lieu le lendemain. Toutes les filles étaient allées faire les boutiques à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter une jolie robe. Mais il y en avait une qui n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Astoria était restée cloîtrée dans la Salle sur Demande à peu près depuis la rentrée. A l'attendre. Toujours, longtemps, indéfiniment. Elle avait arrêté de compter les heures et se rongeait les ongles, sans bouger. Elle vivait pratiquement ici et rentrait seulement dans ses quartiers pour se doucher. Elle allait rarement manger dans la Grande Salle, préférant plutôt passer aux cuisines. Ainsi, elle côtoyait seulement ses camarades pendant les cours, où elle était obligée de se rendre pour ne pas attirer les ennuis sur elle.

Astoria vivait donc dans l'isolement malgré le nombre de personnes présentes dans le château. Elle ne voyait pratiquement que Théodore, lorsque celui-ci daignait lui payer une visite. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, ce qu'il avait ordonné, et elle avait obéi. C'était par là qu'il fallait passer si elle voulait ne pas mourir. Ces entrevues étaient ce qui lui permettait de ne pas devenir folle.

Parfois, il entrait pour seulement jeter un sachet de cocaïne sur le sol, et repartait sans dire un mot. D'autres fois, il venait lui donner le sachet et se posait dans un coin en l'observant pendant qu'elle inhalait sa dose en tremblant.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu c'était il y a cinq jours. Il avait changé de tactique et s'était alors approché tandis qu'elle était allongée sur le sol de la pièce, complètement sous l'emprise de la drogue. Il l'avait déshabillée, touchée, sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Puis il l'avait quittée. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, et n'était pas étonnée par son geste. Elle savait qu'il finirait par l'avoir toute entière.

Théodore la possédait déjà, dès l'instant où elle avait accepté de jouer un rôle dans son plan tordu. Il la tenait avec la drogue et Astoria n'était pas assez stupide pour lui dire non. Il la priverait alors de tout et elle ne pourrait que dépérir.

Ce dernier entra dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était tard, et elle était déjà en train de somnoler sur le grand lit qui occupait la pièce. Lorsqu'elle entendit ses pas sur le sol, elle se redressa d'un coup. Le soulagement envahit alors ses traits.

Et lui, il grimaça. Elle était seulement contente de le voir parce qu'il la fournissait. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de sa personne et profitait tout simplement de lui, comme il profitait réciproquement d'elle.

C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas trop la gâter. Il voulait qu'elle souffre un peu, qu'elle désire profondément qu'il vienne à sa rencontre. Il devait lui montrer qui menait le jeu et posait les règles ici. C'était toujours lui qui tirait les ficelles, et elle suivrait quoiqu'il arrive.

Théodore s'allongea à ses côtés sur le lit et prit la parole sans attendre:

\- J'ai du boulot pour toi.

Astoria remua sur le matelas, mécontente. Elle voulait sa came tout de suite, ils auraient bien le temps de parler après!

Deux mois étaient passés, et malgré le petit commerce de Théodore, elle avait du mal à tenir le coup. Le nombre de fois qu'elle était passée et repassée devant la Salle sur Demande, en pensant de toutes ses forces à toutes les drogues qu'elle connaissait. Cela n'avait jamais marché. Comme si Poudlard pouvait combler les toxicomanes...

\- Je vais t'incruster dans la petite fête de Drago pour Halloween. Tu vas enfin pouvoir passer à l'action!, annonça-t-il en jubilant.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils vont bien vouloir de moi?, demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- C'est moi qui fournit chacun d'eux, ils ont intérêt à accepter cette petite faveur, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Tu fais exactement comme on a dit, d'accord?

Brusquement, il lui avait attrapé le poignet, et le caressait sensiblement avec son pouce. Elle hocha mécaniquement la tête en assentiment, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Comme à chaque fois avec son regard, elle se sentit plongée dans les Enfers.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait avant de relâcher son poignet et de poser un sachet de coke sur le lit.

\- A demain soir, et fais toi belle.

* * *

Hermione n'était plus aussi sûre de sa décision. Ginny l'avait poussée à venir à la soirée organisée par Lavande, arguant que c'était une bonne occasion pour porter sa nouvelle robe... et _s'amuser_. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était leur problème à tous avec ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans une soirée remplie de personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas ou ne connaissait pas, de bruit assourdissant et d'alcool, pour pouvoir _s'amuser_. Elle s'amusait très bien aussi seule dans son lit, avec Pattenrond, une tasse de thé, et un livre. Cela sonnait peut-être comme un cliché, mais pour les autres elle était surtout Hermione Granger "le rat de bibliothèque" coincé après tout.

Mais elle avait fini par se laisser prendre au jeu. Ginny l'avait aidée à se préparer, en lui maquillant légèrement ses yeux et en la coiffant d'une tresse un peu floue mais qui lui allait très bien, il fallait l'avouer. Cela, elle n'aurait jamais pu y arriver toute seule.

Harry et Ron était resté bouche-bée en la voyant. Lavande, pendue au bras de ce dernier, lui avait lancé un regard renfrogné après avoir analysé sa silhouette. Elle avait eu quelques soucis à accéder à la Salle sur Demande pour la décorer - comme si quelqu'un était déjà à l'intérieur et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas y rentrer - et cela l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur.

Néanmoins, cela semblait plaire à une bonne partie des élèves déjà présents qui dansaient sur la grande piste aménagée, ou profitaient et bavardaient en étant assis sur des canapés ou à côté du buffet. Elle aurait pu faire ça, elle aussi. Mais au bout d'une petite heure, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait là.

Ginny avait fini par l'abandonner pour danser avec Harry. Elle pariait qu'avant la fin de la soirée, ces deux-là allaient se remettre ensemble. Ron était bien sûr collé avec l'autre cruche dans un slow langoureux. Neville était venu lui parler quelques minutes, puis il était allé s'asseoir avec Dean et Seamus et ils regardaient tous Luna danser étrangement, les bras levés, un peu plus loin.

Elle se sentait donc plutôt seule en compagnie de son verre de bièraubeurre. Pour compenser, elle dévalisait les petits fours préparés en douce par les elfes. Elle avait la bouche pleine, lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella...

\- Hey, Hermione!

Cormac McLaggen. Oh non. Elle manqua de s'étouffer, et s'empressa d'avaler prestement sa part d'une manière peu élégante avant de lui répondre.

\- Salut Cormac.

\- Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse?, lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, en lui tendant sa main.

Elle faillit s'étouffer à nouveau, de choc cette fois-ci. Avait-elle bien entendue? Cormac, le joueur de Quidditch arrogant, l'invitait à danser. L'image de la soirée de Slughorn en sixième année lui revint en tête, et elle eut alors envie de rire. Il avait passé son temps à l'examiner d'un air lubrique. Sur le moment, c'était assez gênant.

Cependant elle s'ennuyait tellement... Une danse ne l'engageait à rien, non? Cela la distrairait un peu.

Elle accepta donc et ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse. Ginny, qui était dans les bras d'Harry, lui jeta un regard en biais auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire. Peut-être que Cormac n'était pas aussi lourd qu'elle le pensait. Peut-être avait-il changé, mûri. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour le juger, après tout.

Malheureusement Hermione déchanta bien vite. A peine avait-il esquissé quelques pas, qu'il la colla complètement contre lui dans une étreinte ferme et inconfortable. Et visiblement, ses yeux étaient continuellement fixés sur son décolleté.

Quelle idiote d'avoir pu penser qu'il n'était plus l'adolescent pleins d'hormones d'avant, on n'évoluait pas autant en un été. Elle n'osa pas s'écarter de lui et n'eut plus qu'une envie: que la danse se termine au plus vite. Seulement Cormac ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- T'es belle ce soir, Granger..., lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Son haleine sentait le whisky. Lavande avait donc bien ramené de l'alcool fort...

Elle ne répondit pas et essaya de se dégager de son étreinte. Il ne fit que se rapprocher encore plus d'elle et essaya de l'embrasser alors qu'une autre musique, plus entraînante, commençait. Elle tourna la tête et cette fois-ci, se dégagea et le repoussa brutalement.

\- Arrête, je ne veux pas!, s'exclama-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, par Merlin? Un coup d'oeil vers Ginny et ses yeux écarquillés, et elle sut qu'elle n'avait rien raté de la scène. Elle ne put que faire face à Cormac et son visage mécontent, un peu perdu au milieu de cette foule. L'atmosphère devint tout à coup irrespirable pour Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, plus le voir, elle voulait juste s'échapper de cet endroit. Et oublier ce moment bizarre.

\- Je... Je crois que... Je dois y aller, bafouilla-t-elle platement.

Elle quitta la salle avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste pour la rattraper.

* * *

A vingt-et-une heure, les Serpentard débarquèrent dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef. Blaise n'avait pas menti à propos de Théodore : il avait bien fait son boulot et ramené un large choix de toutes sortes d'alcools, cigarettes et drogues moldues et sorcières... Ainsi qu'une jeune fille de cinquième année nommée Astoria Greengrass.

\- C'est Nott qui a demandé qu'on l'accepte. J'ai pas pu lui refuser tu comprends, après le service qu'il nous a rendu en commandant tout ça, expliqua Blaise à Drago, qui avait demandé la raison de la présence de la jeune fille alors qu'elle n'avait pas été conviée à venir.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs déjà le nez plongé dans son verre après avoir avalé une pilule magique.

\- T'es sérieux mec? On n'a pas besoin d'une sale gamine droguée ici... Et puis c'est sa copine ou quoi à Nott?

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Mais avoue que ça ne nous coûte rien de la laisser là.

\- Tant qu'elle ne nous emmerde pas, marmonna Drago entre ses dents.

Comme tous les vert-et-argent, il avait entendu parler de cette Astoria et il ne la tenait pas en très haute estime. Bien qu'elle vienne d'une haute famille de sang-purs, elle ne faisait que gâcher son avenir et attirer la honte sur elle en faisant n'importe quoi. Ce n'était qu'une paumée qui aimait les ennuis.

\- Daphne sait que sa soeur est là?, demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Non, et je ne pense pas que ça l'intéresse vu qu'elle n'est même pas venue... Elle n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de soirées.

On trouvait deux sortes d'adolescents dans la haute société des sangs-purs. Il y avait les fêtards invétérés, qui aimaient profiter de leur argent en le dépensant à flot et en sortant tous les soirs. Puis il y avait les fils et filles modèles, qui avaient reçus une éducation très stricte et qui s'engageaient absolument à respecter les codes de bonne conduite que les autres s'amusaient à briser. Daphne faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie, sa soeur était presque la meneuse de la première. Elles se trouvaient dans les deux extrêmes et il était donc presque impossible pour elles de maintenir une bonne relation.

Drago, lui, avait un pied dans chaque catégorie. Il aimait faire la fête, oui, mais les valeurs que sa famille lui avaient inculquées étaient bien trop importantes pour qu'il les oublie, et qu'il s'oublie au passage.

La soirée suivait son cours sans encombre particulière, à part Crabbe qui avait déjà vomi tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Théodore restait assis dans son coin, toujours seul, une cigarette et un verre de whisky pur-feu à la main qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis de longues minutes. Son regard était fixé sur Astoria, qui se mouvait sensuellement au son de la musique sur la piste de danse aménagée. Elle était de loin la plus avancée sur le stade de la défonce, mais personne ne la surpassait jamais sur ce terrain de toute manière.

Elle restait pour le moins lucide quant au fait qu'elle avait un plan à suivre. Se retournant pour croiser le regard dur et pénétrant de Théodore, il lui mit des frissons. Elle se décida alors à passer à l'action en repérant sa cible un peu plus loin. Elle sniffa un peu de poudre pour se donner du courage et se décider à bouger.

Drago avait arrêté de compter les verres qu'il avait bu. L'alcool commençait sérieusement à lui monter au cerveau. Pansy l'avait embêté pendant quelques temps pour qu'il vienne sur la piste avec elle, mais Drago détestait danser sur de la musique un peu bruyante, que ce soit de l'électronique ou du rock. Il était doué en danse traditionnelle, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas dans une soirée comme celle-là qu'il pourrait montrer son talent.

Blaise avait fini par les rejoindre et avait chuchoté à l'oreille de Pansy quelque chose qui arriva enfin à la faire décoller de lui. Ses deux amis se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle de bain avec excitation et Drago leur avait souri avant de se replonger dans son verre. Du rhum ambré. Il devait avouer que les moldus étaient très doués en ce qui concernait la production d'alcool.

S'allumant une cigarette, il remarqua Astoria qui l'observait. Son expression était réellement impénétrable. Elle se tenait debout en face de lui, un peu à l'écart des autres danseurs. Elle portait une jupe plutôt courte qui accentuait la longueur de ses jambes fines, ainsi qu'un léger débardeur laissant apercevoir ses clavicules saillantes. Sa chevelure ébène dévalait en cascade sur ses épaules. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver attirante.

C'était peut-être à cause de l'alcool. Mais lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui, le levant de son fauteuil et se collant à lui sans un mot... Il ne la repoussa pas.

* * *

Hermione, essoufflée, arriva enfin devant ses appartements. Elle avait couru de la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à ici sans s'arrêter. Heureusement, Cormac ne l'avait pas suivie. Les autres venaient sûrement tout juste de remarquer qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle prononça le mot de passe devant le portrait:

\- _Mutare_.

Il ne s'ouvrit pas. Agacée, elle toqua sur la toile d'un geste sec. L'occupant, un vieux sorcier du XVIIIème siècle, était en train de somnoler et sursauta en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- J'ai prononcé le mot de passe!, s'exclama Hermione. _Mutare_!

\- Le mot de passe a été changé, mademoiselle. Je suis dans l'incapacité de vous ouvrir, répondit-il.

Hermione resta bouche-bée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été mise au courant?

\- Il faut m'ouvrir, répéta-t-elle. Je suis la Préfète-en-Chef qui occupe ces appartements, regardez!

Elle montra son insigne afin d'accompagner son propos. Mais l'homme du portrait restait intransigeant.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est le règlement. Pouvez-vous me laisser dormir à pré-...

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé terminer sa phrase et cognait son poing avec vigueur sur la toile, appelant Malefoy avec rage. Le sorcier protestait à grands cris, quand le portrait se débloqua soudainement. Hermione fut obligée de s'écarter vivement pour le laisser s'ouvrir, et elle ne vit que Théodore Nott qui passait devant elle avec un sourire narquois. Que faisait-il ici?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'il disparaissait déjà à grands pas dans la noirceur des couloirs de Poudlard. Elle rattrapa de justesse le battant et pu enfin s'introduire dans la salle commune.

Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

La pièce était méconnaissable. Elle toussa devant la quantité de fumée qui l'emplissait et fut obligée de plisser les yeux pour apercevoir les silhouettes qui se mouvaient au son d'une musique assourdissante (impossible à entendre de l'extérieur grâce à un _Silencio_ ). D'autres élèves occupaient la pièce, posés sur les canapés, fauteuils et tables en fumant, buvant, ou... se pelotant. C'était tous des Serpentard. Hermione avait la nausée.

Ils avaient été rejetés de la soirée de Lavande et avaient donc décidés de faire la fête entre eux. Très bien! Mais pourquoi ici, par Merlin? C'était sans doute une idée de son cher colocataire mais il avait dû oublier un petit détail: c'est qu'ils étaient deux à dormir ici et elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il organise cela, surtout sans la mettre au courant! Il allait l'entendre.

Elle cria le nom de Malefoy et en voyant que personne autour d'elle ne réagissait, elle marcha instinctivement vers sa chambre et l'ouvrit sans frapper. Elle reconnut bien vite la silhouette de Drago, sans chemise, allongée sur une fille qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger!, s'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Drago releva la tête et en la voyant, s'écarta de la fille et tituba légèrement en tentant de se remettre debout. Il reprit néanmoins contenance pour lui faire face avec le plus grand des calmes, alors qu'Hermione bouillait autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Un sourire moqueur s'étendit sur la figure de son homologue.

Hermione s'efforça de soutenir son regard, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévier sur son torse nu. Merlin, pourquoi un corps aussi parfait sur une personne si agaçante? Elle avait honte de se faire de telles réflexions sur son physique, mais ce serait être hypocrite de ne pas avouer qu'il était beau. Sadiquement beau.

Drago semblait avoir quelque peu remarqué son trouble et s'en amusa. Il s'approcha de quelques pas.

\- Un problème, Granger?

Elle s'apprêtait à l'insulter de tous les noms lorsqu'elle vit la fille sur son lit qui commençait à remuer. Elle se redressa soudainement et vomit au pied du lit avant de redresser la tête et de sourire, indifférente. Hermione ne savait pas quel était son nom.

\- _Recurvite_ , lança-t-elle immédiatement d'un air dégoûté. Débarrasse-moi de ces gens tout de suite, Malefoy.

La patience d'Hermione avait des limites, mais on ne donnait pas d'ordre à Drago Malefoy.

\- Et sinon?, menaça-t-il.

Elle pointa avec conviction sa baguette sur lui, mais il continua:

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec ton ridicule bout de bois pointé sur moi?

\- Arrête. Tu as organisé ta sale petite fête sans mon autorisation, estime-toi déjà heureux que je ne te dénonce pas aux professeurs.

Drago lâcha un rire moqueur pour montrer que ça lui était complètement égal. Hermione fit un mouvement de tête vers Astoria.

\- Elle doit être en cinquième année, et regarde dans quel état elle est! Et tu t'apprêtais à la mettre dans ton lit!, s'indigna-t-elle.

Il éclata à présent franchement de rire à sa remarque.

\- Cela se voit que tu ne la connais pas. Je t'assure qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour se comporter ainsi.

Astoria observait Hermione de ses pupilles étrangement dilatées, sans dire un seul mot depuis le début. La Gryffondor se sentit mal à l'aise devant ce regard inquisiteur. Soudain, la porte attenante à la salle d'eau privée de Drago s'ouvrit avec fracas. Pansy et Blaise en sortirent goguenards, mais stoppèrent vite tout mouvement en voyant la scène se déroulant devant eux. Pansy, qui tenait une bouteille de whisky pur-feu à la main l'agita devant Hermione, en en renversant la moitié par terre.

\- Un petit coup, Granger? Ca purgerait peut-être ton sang boueux.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire tandis qu'Hermione enrageait devant l'insulte. Stupides sang-purs, stupides Serpentard. Elle abaissa finalement sa baguette, sa main tremblant imperceptiblement.

\- Fais-les sortir... _s'il-te-plaît_ , dit-elle en s'adressant à Drago, ces derniers mots lui arrachant la bouche.

Il y eut un long silence où ils restèrent face à face, puis celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil vers Astoria qui avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Ce soir, après cette interruption de Granger, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. La soirée n'avait plus grand intérêt.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous rentriez, lâcha enfin Drago vers ses camarades. Cette joyeuse entrevue m'a coupé toute envie de faire la fête.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par cette Sang-de-bourbe, Drago! On aura qu'à l'enfermer dans sa chambre, protesta Blaise.

Le Préfet-en-Chef lui lança un regard glacé empêchant toute discussion et Blaise baissa les yeux. C'était certes son meilleur ami, mais il restait aussi le chef ici et on ne le contredisait pas.

\- Raccompagne-les à la salle commune, dit-il enfin plus doucement. Faites attention à Rusard et sa chatte de malheur, jetez vous un sort de désillusion si besoin.

Blaise était un de ceux qui tenaient le mieux l'alcool. Il hocha la tête et pris Pansy par la taille alors qu'elle commençait à tanguer dangereusement. Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé, fut obligée de s'écarter afin de les laisser passer. Il ne restait plus qu'Astoria, qui semblait enfin prendre conscience de la situation. Elle s'approcha près de Drago pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

\- A bientôt, Drago... J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de continuer ce que l'on a entrepris.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent son lobe puis elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il se remit soudain à respirer, ses yeux fixant le vide de l'encadrement de la porte. Cette gamine le surprenait vraiment.

Il se détourna pour retrouver le regard plissé, suspicieux d'Hermione. Elle était toujours là.

\- Tu veux ma photo?, lui cracha-t-il.

Elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce le menton relevé, en claquant la porte. Encore troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les Serpentard avaient tous désertés la salle commune, laissant derrière eux un bazar pas possible: bouteilles cassées, fauteuils tâchés, mégots abandonnés... Elle lança plusieurs sorts de propreté, effaçant toute trace de cette soirée abominable. Enfin, fatiguée, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Drago n'avait pas donné de nouveau signe de vie. Heureusement, sa chambre n'avait pas été touchée par le désastre.

Elle s'observa dans la glace de sa salle de bain. La fraîcheur de son teint en début de soirée avait vite disparu pour laisser place à une mine lasse. Il n'avait même pas fait de réflexion sur sa robe, cette fois-ci. La conversation presque civilisée qu'elle avait eue avec lui le jour de son anniversaire lui paraissait à présent bien lointaine. Il avait utilisé son ton sarcastique habituel. Mais quelque chose de différent, de plus profond, s'était dégagé de ses piques moqueuses ou méprisantes. Elle ne saurait pas le nommer. Elle avait espéré une petite amélioration de leur relation après cela. Ils étaient forcés de cohabiter et vivre continuellement dans un climat de haine, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas aller jusqu'à devenir amie avec lui, c'était tout à fait impossible. Juste faire une trêve, au moins.

C'était devenu une utopie après ce qu'il venait de se produire. Les choses s'étaient de nouveau dégradées. On ne pouvait pas faire pire que la soirée qu'elle avait passée.

* * *

Astoria sautillait dans les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard, un sentiment d'euphorie s'étant emparé d'elle malgré la fin de soirée qui ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. Brusquement, au détour d'une statue, elle se sentit tirée en arrière et plaquée contre un mur. Elle voulut crier mais elle reconnut vite les traits de son camarade, qui la relâcha soudain.

\- On rentre déjà dans les cachots, Greengrass?, chuchota Théodore.

\- C'est la faute de Granger, elle a interrompu la soirée et a complètement refroidi le pauvre Drago... Mais j'étais bien partie pour rester avec lui toute la nuit, répondit-elle joyeusement.

\- Très bien. Tu mérites une récompense, alors..., dit-il.

Astoria frissonna tandis qu'il se collait davantage à elle. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, approfondissant tout de suite le baiser. Elle y répondit automatiquement avec passion, passant sa main dans ses mèches de cheveux bruns. Théodore, sauvage, dominait l'étreinte. Ses mains effleuraient sa peau dénudée, ses os saillants, sa petite poitrine. Il remonta facilement le bout de sa jupe pour effleurer sa culotte.

Ils firent l'amour tout contre la pierre froide du mur, se retenant de faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait les faire repérer. Théodore mordit Astoria à l'épaule jusqu'au sang et ils atteignirent tous les deux la jouissance.

Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et glissa sur le sol, le dos endolori. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Cette marque, dit-il en touchant la morsure qu'il lui avait infligé à l'épaule, c'est pour te rappeler que peu importe ce qu'il se passera entre Malefoy et toi, peu importe ce qu'il te fera, peu importe ce qu'il te dira, cela ne signifiera jamais rien. Parce que tu me dois tout, et que tu es à moi.

Astoria hocha lentement la tête, sans rien dire ni bouger.

\- Dis-le, souffla-t-il, les yeux déments.

\- Je suis tienne, je t'appartiens, trembla-t-elle.

Théodore sourit, d'un vrai sourire satisfait, et lui baisa l'épaule avant de se relever.

\- Bonne nuit, Astoria.

Et il la laissa seule, à moitié dénudée, dans un couloir glacé du château. Cet homme allait finir par l'achever.


	5. Chapitre IV

**CHAPITRE IV**

 _How dare you say that my behaviour's unacceptable  
_ _So condescending unnecessarily critical  
_ _I have the tendency of getting very physical  
_ _So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

 _You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
_ _This double vision I was seeing is finally clear  
_ _You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
_ _Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on_

 _When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
_ _You'll understand what I mean when I say,  
_ _"There's no way we're gonna give up."  
_ _And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
_ _Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?_

 **"Harder To Breathe", Maroon 5**

* * *

"Hermione !"

Le cri retentit contre les murs du cloître, désert en ce dimanche matin. La dénommée se retourna pour voir la source de cet appel: une tornade rousse qui courait dans sa direction. La jeune fille s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'autre, le teint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- Hé bien Ginny, je suis étonnée de ton peu d'endurance toi qui es si sportive, plaisanta Hermione bien qu'une certaine angoisse la prit à la gorge.

Elle savait pourquoi son amie était là.

\- Je te déconseille de t'aventurer sur ce terrain là!, rétorqua la rousse en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as cherché dans tout le château depuis l'aube!

Elle était là pour la sommer de s'expliquer à propos de vendredi soir, et elle n'en avait aucune envie.

\- Tu as fait ça?, demanda Hermione d'une voix plus faible.

\- Oui, figures toi! Samedi tu étais introuvable, et on s'inquiétait tous. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est donc passé?

Hier, Hermione n'avait pas eu trop envie de se montrer c'est vrai. Entre le fiasco avec Cormac et les Serpentard... La force l'avait quittée alors que ce n'était pas son genre d'habitude. Elle s'était octroyée une journée en autarcie des autres élèves en évitant les repas à la Grande Salle, se rendant dans les cuisines lorsque la faim se faisait trop forte.

Elle avait passée la journée enfermée dans sa chambre, à lire des livres, faire ses devoirs pour les deux mois à venir, et lire encore. C'était une sorte de ressourcement dont elle avait eu besoin: loin de l'ennuyer, elle était dans son élément, et être solitaire de temps en temps ne lui faisait pas de mal. Cela lui permettait de s'échapper un peu de la réalité pendant une journée. Et de ne pas croiser le regard froid et dur de Malefoy, accessoirement.

\- Désolée, j'étais un peu occupée... J'avais beaucoup de boulot à faire, se justifia Hermione du bout des lèvres, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que Ginny ne serait pas dupe.

\- Ce qui t'as obligé à sauter les repas? Allez, dis-moi pourquoi tu as quitté la soirée en catastrophe, argua plus doucement Ginny.

Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour tout lui raconter lorsqu'elle entendit pour la seconde fois quelqu'un l'appeler. Une silhouette massive marchait vers elle en lui faisant des grands signes. Cormac McLaggen. Quand on parlait du loup...

\- Salut Hermione... Est-ce que je peux te parler?, lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut arrivé près d'elle.

Il adressa à peine un signe de tête vers Ginny qui lui fit un pauvre sourire pincé en retour avant de tourner la tête vers Hermione, l'air de demander ce qu'il se passait. Les deux joueurs de Quidditch devaient ne pas s'apprécier beaucoup. Hermione promit de lui parler plus tard en lui posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle s'éloigna un peu avec Cormac, en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Je voulais mettre les choses au clair à propos de la soirée, lança-t-il enfin. J'avais bu, et j'ai été lourd... Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Hermione avec un sourire gêné.

\- Je t'offre un verre à Pré-au-Lard pour me rattraper? En toute amitié, proposa-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre. Elle était déconcentrée par ses yeux perçants. Sans trop réfléchir, elle lâcha:

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Parfait! Rendez-vous aux Trois Balais à dix-sept heures, alors.

Sans attendre son assentiment il tourna les talons, les mains dans les poches, et rentra au château avec de grandes enjambées.

* * *

Drago revenait des cachots. Il était allé y faire une petite visite à Blaise et Pansy. Il se dirigeait vers ses appartements lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille maigre à laquelle il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser depuis la dernière fois, alors que ce n'était pas du tout son genre généralement: Astoria.

\- Drago!, lança-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. Viens avec moi.

Son ton n'appelait pas à un refus et il ne put que suivre le chemin qu'elle prenait. Il avait prévu de faire son devoir d'arithmancie, mais cela pouvait bien attendre après tout.

\- Où tu m'emmènes?, lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle prenait sa main et le tirait dans les escaliers.

\- Au paradis, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Elle s'arrêta devant un mur vierge et passa trois fois de suite devant. Il reconnut la salle où Potter et ses copains faisaient leurs ridicules réunions secrètes en cinquième année. La Salle sur Demande.

Une porte apparut et ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de chambre décorée de façon minimale avec un lit immense au milieu. Cela suffisait amplement pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Drago siffla et l'attrapa par la taille.

\- Très impatiente à ce que je vois, dit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

Mais à son grand étonnement elle le repoussa gentiment.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait prendre un petit apéritif avant de passer au plat principal.

Il la regarda sortir un tas de sachets différents. C'était uniquement de la drogue.

\- Où est-ce que tu as obtenu tout ça?, demanda-t-il un peu soupçonneux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui est important, répondit Astoria avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit mais Drago resta debout.

\- Je ne touche pas à ces choses-là, lança-t-il un peu trop froidement.

Il ne connaissait aucun de ses produits, et n'avait pas envie de les connaître. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être des drogues douces qui te faisaient planer légèrement, non, c'était quelque chose de niveau bien supérieur. Pur et dur, dangereux et imprévisible.

\- Ok viens, je vais t'expliquer, lâcha-t-elle, pas démontée le moins du monde devant son air intraitable.

Elle tapota une seconde fois la couette moelleuse du lit et Drago finit par s'y asseoir, toujours réticent néanmoins.

\- Ca, dit-elle en montrant une petite pilule bleue, c'est de l'ecstasy. Et ça -

\- A quoi ça t'avance de me dire tout ça?, la coupa-t-il. Je n'en ai rien à faire du nom de tel ou tel de ces conneries! Encore une invention de moldus je parie.

\- Oui, mais j'ai aussi ça, dit-elle en agitant un sachet de poudre violette devant ses yeux. De la cocaïne sorcière. Encore meilleure.

Drago se releva, agacé.

\- Je ne compte pas en prendre, donc arrêtes! Si tu m'as fait venir ici juste pour me faire un exposé inutile sur les drogues, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Astoria lui attrapa la manche et lui lança un regard implorant.

\- Attends, s'il te plaît. Je t'ai amené ici parce que je voulais qu'on partage une belle expérience, ensemble. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est ressentir les choses. Je te promets que ça va être génial.

Il resta sans bouger devant elle les yeux plantés dans les siens qui ne cillaient pas, il resta indécis pendant quelques secondes. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela lui coûtait d' _essayer_? S'il partait maintenant, elle le prendrait pour une mauviette à coup sûr. Et il n'en était pas en une. En tout cas, il avait sa fierté.

\- Va pour la poudre violette, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Astoria lui fit son grand sourire et lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Drago fut d'abord surpris mais resserra l'étreinte à son tour. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt puis ouvrit le sachet. Elle forma une mince ligne de poudre sur le torse nu de Drago, puis y colla une narine et aspira d'un coup. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle frissonna de plaisir.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire? demanda-t-elle tout de même. Ce n'est pas la plus "facile" de toutes, tu sais.

\- Ca me va très bien, répliqua-t-il simplement.

Alors elle fit de même pour lui, elle enleva sa robe et le laissa aspirer la poudre sur son sein nu. Il eut immédiatement l'impression que sa tête allait exploser de toutes les nouvelles sensations.

\- Accroches-toi, c'est parti pour le décollage, chuchota Astoria à son oreille, déjà loin dans son monde.

* * *

\- Et tu vas y aller?, fit Ginny estomaquée.

\- Je lui ai dit oui, je ne peux pas lui poser un lapin..., répondit Hermione.

Elles étaient toutes les deux allongées sur le lit de Ginny dans son dortoir des filles de sixième année. Pour empêcher tout dérangement, elles avaient tiré les rideaux.

\- Ce garçon ne t'apportera rien de bon, Hermione!, s'enflamma la rousse. Regarde comment il s'est comporté avec toi pendant la soirée.

La brune avait fini par tout lui raconter.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il avait bu... Et puis, il s'est excusé, dit-elle en se mordant pensivement la lèvre.

\- L'alcool révèle la vraie personnalité des gens!

\- L'alcool rend surtout tout le monde idiot! Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à me dissuader de le voir?

Ginny se redressa en position assise et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

\- Je suis bien placée pour t'en parler, car je suis sortie avec lui, avoua-t-elle.

Hermione se redressa à son tour, choquée de cet aveu.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?, s'exclama-t-elle.

Cela devenait-il une habitude pour ses amis de lui cacher leurs relations?

\- On s'est mis ensemble peu de temps après ma rupture avec Michael Corner, l'année dernière... Très peu de personnes le savent, cela n'a pas duré longtemps.

Hermione hocha la tête, encourageant Ginny à en dire plus.

\- McLaggen est un vrai coureur de jupons, continua-t-elle. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est mettre les filles dans son lit. Il n'a pas réussi à atteindre son but avec moi, je l'ai largué dès que je m'en suis rendue compte. C'est pour ça qu'il me déteste.

Hermione comprenait mieux à présent leur inimitié. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec ce rendez-vous. Elle était perdue.

\- Tu as encore des ex-petits copains cachés comme lui?, rigola-t-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas, rit Ginny à son tour. De toute manière, le seul qui compte à présent c'est Harry. J'ai l'impression que tous les autres n'étaient que des erreurs quand je le vois.

Ils avaient finit par craquer et se mettre ensemble à la fin de la soirée. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils se tournaient autour sans rien tenter.

Hermione sourit mais elle était un peu amère aussi. Elle était réellement heureuse pour ses deux amis, ils étaient vraiment parfaits ensemble et elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter mieux que leur bonheur. Mais c'était aussi une preuve de plus de sa solitude; elle restait la célibataire du groupe, la cinquième roue du carrosse. Elle détestait penser de cette manière, mais elle avait du mal à s'en empêcher cette année.

C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait aller au rendez-vous de Cormac, malgré tout ce que Ginny lui avait révélé. C'était puéril, mais la Weasley avait eu plusieurs expériences amoureuses. Elle aussi avait bien droit d'en faire, de se faire sa propre idée de la chose. Auparavant elle avait toujours pensé qu'avoir un petit copain ne servait à rien. Elle n'avait reçu qu'un simple baiser de Victor Krum en quatrième année, et c'était tout. Mais Hermione avait désormais dix-neuf ans, plus que la majorité, et comme toutes les femmes, elle réfléchissait sérieusement à ces choses-là.

\- Je vais rentrer, dit Hermione en descendant du lit.

Ginny reprit ses esprits et lui dit:

\- Promet moi que tu n'iras pas voir Cormac.

Hermione n'eut pas le coeur à lui dire non. Elle pouvait se montrer si têtue quand elle le voulait. Elle opta plutôt pour le demi-mensonge.

\- Je ne sais pas, Gin.

Elle quitta rapidement le dortoir vide, avant que la jeune fille lui réplique quelque chose.

* * *

Drago se laissa tomber dans les draps frais du lit immense de la Salle dur Demande, la peau trempée de sueur. Astoria était à ses côtés, toute aussi nue et essoufflée que lui.

\- Tu avais raison, murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vague. Cette poudre violette est miraculeuse. Elle décuple chaque sensation...

\- Et les orgasmes, ajouta Astoria en soupirant d'aise.

Drago ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là et il s'en fichait. Deux heures. Peut-être trois. Il se sentait si bien ici, au milieu de cette grande pièce blanche et vide qui ne semblait pas avoir de coins, avec pour seule compagnie Astoria. Le lieu, le temps, rien n'avait d'importance désormais. Tout ce qui comptait c'était l'instant présent. Tout était _meilleur_ et il n'avait jamais autant pris son pied.

Il effleura l'os saillant de la clavicule de la jeune fille avec son index. Elle était très maigre, trop maigre, pas le genre de corps qui lui plaisait d'habitude chez une femme. Mais elle avait un certain charme et une beauté qui la démarquait des autres. Et elle était vraiment géniale au lit.

Il avait entendu Marcus Flint en parler une fois dans la salle commune, en donnant de fortes anecdotes salaces. Sur le moment il n'y avait pas prêté une grande attention, mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait complètement raison. Il rigola tout seul en pensant à ce qu'il allait raconter à Blaise ensuite.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, lança-t-elle soudain en sautant du lit.

Drago la regarda sans comprendre. D'habitude c'était lui qui partait comme un voleur après avoir couché avec une fille. Et pour une fois qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, c'est Astoria qui inversait les rôles et coupait court à cette entrevue.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé rester davantage, continua-t-elle en se rhabillant.

Personne. Personne ne l'avait jamais congédié ainsi. Il aurait pu protester ou s'énerver, mais au lieu de cela il lui demanda bêtement:

\- Où vas-tu?

Elle ne répondit pas et lui déposa sur le ventre les différentes drogues qu'elle avait sorties pour les lui présenter au départ.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, souffla-t-elle. Fais en bonne usage. On se revoit bientôt, Malefoy.

Et elle l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot avant qu'elle soit partie. Il avait mal à la tête.

* * *

Hermione tourna un dernier regard vers la glace de sa salle de bain. Elle était enfin prête. Elle avait hésité à mettre sa robe, mais elle avait eu peur que cela fasse "too much". Elle n'était pas encore vraiment habituée à en porter. Elle fallait qu'elle parte maintenant si elle voulait avoir le temps d'arriver aux Trois Balais sans être en retard.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle percuta de plein fouet un torse. Ce ne pouvait être que Malefoy...

\- On s'apprêtait à sortir, Granger? Un dimanche soir en plus, alors qu'il y a cours demain?, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, asséna-t-elle en essayant de le contourner.

\- Un rendez-vous avec Mme Pince à la bibliothèque peut-être?, continua-t-il froidement en lui bloquant le passage, l'analysant de haut en bas. Oh mais que vois-je... Tu es maquillée! Ce n'est sûrement pas pour les vieux grimoires, ça.

\- Lâche-moi à la fin!, cria-t-elle à moitié en essayant de s'échapper de sa poigne, sans succès.

Il avait plongé ses yeux métalliques dans les siens. La haine était toujours aussi vive entre eux depuis l'entrevue de vendredi soir.

\- Qui ça peut bien être, hein? Qui est assez crétin pour vouloir d'une sang-de-bourbe aussi laide que toi?, lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

Hermione commençait à avoir peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, même après leurs pires disputes des dernières semaines. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il avait l'air fou de rage, mais fou tout court aussi.

Sa main attrapa soudain son cou et resserra de plus en plus fort. Elle eut bientôt du mal à respirer, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle essaya de lui décocher des coups sans succès.

\- Tu te crois toujours plus maligne que tous les autres, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Mais tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille. Une ratée. Tu ne vaux rien. Tu es au même niveau que le plus idiot des elfes de maison, et même lui serait plus utile que toi. Ta sale race mérite d'être exterminée jusqu'au dernier... Tu me _débectes_.

Il avait débité son monologue d'une manière automatique en ne la quittant pas du regard. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose d'aussi violent d'un seul coup, et dans cette position.

Elle ne pouvait plus parler, plus bouger, seulement lui adresser une supplication muette pour qu'il arrête. Mais il ne bougeait pas et continuait de serrer. Les larmes dévalaient maintenant sur ses joues. Elle sentait son souffle la quitter petit à petit; elle suffoquait.

On frappa un coup au portrait.

Drago lâcha tout d'un coup prise, comme électrisé. Hermione s'effondra à genoux, la figure rouge tomate, toussant comme une folle alors que l'air parvenait de nouveau à ses poumons.

Il observa sa main tremblante, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il vit Hermione au sol, son cou portant l'empreinte de ses doigts. Et il se vit lui-même, serrant de plus en plus fort sa chair comme pour la briser.

\- Je..., balbutia-t-il.

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés comme si c'était le pire monstre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il avait essayé de la tuer. Il aurait pu la tuer s'il ne s'était pas arrêté avant. Cette pensée l'horrifia. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid ainsi d'habitude. Et il n'était pas un assassin.

Le monde tangua de nouveau sous ses pieds. C'était la drogue. C'était Astoria. Pas lui.

Hermione s'était relevée, tremblante, contre le mur le plus éloigné de lui au cas où il recommencerait. Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était encore horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de faire. Son courage de lionne s'était fait la malle devant ce Drago Malefoy terrifiant. Le discours sinistre qu'il lui avait adressé résonnait encore dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle aurait pu mourir de ses mains, elle le réalisait.

Les coups au portrait redoublèrent de force. Elle reconnut la voix un peu lointaine de Cormac.

\- Hermione, tu es là?

Merde. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Elle toucha la peau de son cou. Les marques étaient encore brûlantes et rougeaudes. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça!

Drago lui lança un bref regard inexprimable. Elle avait l'impression de voir une toute autre personne devant elle, que celles des quelques minutes précédentes. Il était à présent calmé et avait l'air presque apeuré. Comme s'il avait été possédé d'une quelconque manière et que c'était maintenant terminé. Qui était cet homme au fond et combien avait-il de visages?

\- Hermione, je sais que tu es à l'intérieur! Ouvre-moi!

Aucun des deux ne bougea, s'observant chacun avec méfiance. Un coup de pied fit branler le portrait, qui protesta fortement.

\- Tu la joues comme ça, d'accord! Ne viens même plus m'adresser la parole après ça, salope!, hurla Cormac.

L'insulte sonnait mal dans sa bouche et Hermione frémit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'éloigner. Cela agit comme un deuxième électrochoc pour Drago qui lança un dernier regard vers elle avant de partir presque en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quels étaient ses sentiments à ce moment-là? Elle ne le savait pas, mais ce qui était sûr c'était que la rage avait vraisemblablement quitté ses traits, heureusement pour elle. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, la tête entre ses genoux pliés et le corps entier agité de soubresauts. Drago était encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Les images de la scène dansaient toujours devant ses yeux. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Vidé de toutes ses forces.

Ce matin, il avait entendu des voix résonner dans le cloître désert. Il s'était approché pour la forme et avait alors reconnu la fille Weasley, Granger et ce pédant de McLaggen, qui était assez proches l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait alors pas fait plus attention que ça. Mais lorsqu'il avait aperçu Granger, toute fraîche et apprêtée pour son rendez-vous galant... Quelque chose s'était brisé et une rage sans nom avait pris possession de son corps.

Même s'il avait rêvé plusieurs fois de frapper Hermione lors des moments où elle se montrait la plus énervante possible, il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire ainsi.

Il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été jaloux ou quoi que ce soit. Il avait été simplement agacé, et cela avait pris des proportions énormes...

Il avait jeté les drogues qu'Astoria lui avait refilées dans un coin de la pièce. Etait-ce ça l'envers de la chose, le contrecoup? Elle avait bien sûr omis de lui parler de cela, ne lui donnant que l'aspect attirant. Et c'est vrai que ça l'était, après tout. C'était comme toucher le paradis et connaître l'enfer en l'espace de quelques heures. Il s'était senti si bien, si fort. Capable de tout. Tout-puissant. Il ne pensait pas que la rechute serait aussi violente.

Le monstre qui vivait à l'intérieur de lui avait pris sa possession. La part la plus sombre de sa personnalité était toujours là, lui collait à la peau comme une ombre, et générait tous ses cauchemars lorsqu'il dormait. Au contact de la poudre violette, il s'était réveillé et s'était déchaîné sur la personne la mieux placée: Granger.

Il se promit alors de ne plus jamais toucher aux drogues.


	6. Chapitre V

**CHAPITRE V**

 _I don't have to leave anymore  
_ _Cause what I have's right here  
_ _Spend the nights and days before  
_ _Before_

 _I am yours now  
_ _So I don't ever have to leave  
_ _I am yours now  
_ _I am yours now_

 _If you stand there and watch me burn  
_ _It's alright because I like the way it hurts  
_ _If you stand there and make me cry  
_ _I don't mind because I love the way you lie  
_ _I love the way you lie_

 **"Islands / Love The Way You Lie", The Pretty Reckless**

* * *

Astoria avait essayé de contacter Drago mais c'était comme si elle n'existait plus pour lui. Elle était même descendue dans la Grande Salle aux repas pour le croiser, mais il ne lui adressait pas un regard et l'évitait autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Ne supportant pas d'être ignorée ainsi, elle avait réussi à l'intercepter au détour d'un couloir, mais il l'avait rejetée assez violemment.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir d'autre escapade avec toi. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'on partageait quelque chose tous les deux.

Il y avait bien sûr un double sens dans ses paroles et Astoria l'avait très bien compris. Elle avait pensé à le menacer de lui arracher la partie la plus précieuse de son corps s'il ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi. Cela la torturait; elle ne comprenait définitivement pas sa logique. Où avait-elle foiré pour que Drago se braque autant? Il avait pourtant semblé totalement satisfait sur le moment. S'était-il vexé parce qu'elle était partie un peu trop vite? Si c'était cela, la réaction serait vraiment exagérée.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle avait misérablement échouée. Si Drago ne marchait pas dans la combine, elle était foutue. Théodore allait la tuer, littéralement.

* * *

A l'opposé de ce week-end pire que mouvementé, les semaines suivantes furent consternantes de banalité. Une surcharge de devoirs et de la lecture intensive furent à peu près le quotidien d'Hermione, qui préférait cela à tenir la chandelle auprès de ses amis.

Elle avait croisé une fois Cormac au détour d'un couloir et il l'avait ignoré superbement. Elle se sentait en un sens soulagée, cela lui évitait de devoir s'expliquer sur ce rendez-vous manqué qui lui laissait toujours un goût amer. Malefoy ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux depuis l'incident et elle ne cherchait pas non plus son contact. L'atmosphère entre eux était différente que pour les autres disputes qu'ils avaient eu: ce n'était pas un climat de haine mais plus de gêne extrême, une ambiance lourde qui était bizarrement plus désagréable à supporter encore. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle se sentait par rapport à ce que Malefoy lui avait fait. Elle aurait dû être effrayée et traumatisée, demander à ne plus partager les mêmes appartements que lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus dévoiler ce qu'il s'était passé à tout le monde, cela générerait trop de problèmes et elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Une intuition spéciale la retenait et elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête. Malefoy savait très bien ce qu'il voulait en temps normal et ne se laissait pas emporter dans de tels actes s'ils n'étaient pas minutieusement calculés. Là, c'était tout l'inverse. Et l'expression de son visage quand il l'avait relâché... De l'horreur, mais pas pour elle. Pour lui-même. Et c'est cela qui la troublait.

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute! _Ce n'est pas de ma faute..._ , criait-elle, dans une douloureuse litanie.

\- Tais-toi! Ca ne peut être _que_ ta faute... Je n'aurais jamais du te faire confiance. Tu as tout fait foirer !, cracha Théodore en tirant sur ses cheveux. Pourquoi est-il si froid maintenant, comme par hasard depuis votre entrevue, hein ?

Il était dans une de ses colères noires dont on ne pourrait pas le sortir avant un bon moment. Il avait fini par se rendre compte tout seul que les choses n'avançaient pas comme il le voulait entre Astoria et sa cible. Elle le lui avait bien sûr caché jusque là, faisant croire que tout c'était passé à merveille, cherchant un moyen d'arranger la situation... Mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Et voilà dans quel état il était maintenant.

Elle essayait de se dégager de sa poigne mais c'était impossible de le faire lâcher prise. Ils étaient seuls dans la Salle sur Demande, et personne ne pouvait entendre ses cris.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'avais dit de faire, sanglota-t-elle. Je lui ai donné les drogues après...

\- Tu as été nulle au lit, c'est ça ? Tu ne lui as pas sucé correctement la queue ?

Si vulgaire... Elle eut envie de vomir. Il la jeta à terre et sa tête heurta durement le sol. Elle gémit de douleur. Il approcha sa figure à quelques centimètres de la sienne et plongea ses yeux brûlants de ressentiment dans les siens.

\- Je veux que tu arranges la situation rapidement, par n'importe quel moyen. On a déjà assez perdu de temps. Si tu échoues encore une fois, je te coupe les vivres pour le reste de l'année. C'est compris ?, lâcha-t-il, menaçant.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer, tremblante de peur. Dans quel merdier s'était-elle fourrée ?

* * *

Hermione entra dans les appartements des préfets. Elle venait de passer un moment avec Hagrid dans sa cabane avec Harry et Ron. Ils avaient beaucoup moins le temps de se réunir cette année, avec tout le boulot qu'ils avaient et les entraînements de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Harry était le capitaine et l'attrapeur, Ron tenait le poste de gardien.

C'était un soir de fin novembre, mais le temps était déjà glacé en Ecosse. Sa cape était trempée par la bruine qui tombait et elle avait hâte de se réchauffer devant le feu de bois. Seulement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son homologue occupait déjà la place tant convoitée, elle se figea.

Il avait tourné sa tête blonde dans sa direction après avoir entendu le portrait s'ouvrir, et s'apprêtait déjà à se lever pour rentrer prestement dans sa chambre. Ils ne restaient jamais dans la même pièce tous les deux plus longtemps. La brune aurait put le laisser partir, mais cette fois-ci elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour sortir:

\- Non !

Elle se maudit dans la seconde qui suivit. Drago s'était figé à son tour, levant un sourcil d'incompréhension vers elle.

\- Je veux dire... Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, bafouilla-t-elle un peu rapidement.

Le Serpentard sembla réellement surpris de ses paroles mais resta à sa place, toujours sans dire un mot. C'était elle qui lui adressait la parole et qui lui demandait de rester, alors qu'il l'avait presque tué. C'est elle qui aurait du quitter la pièce dès le début, fuir dès qu'elle le voyait. Cette fille était la pire des inconscientes.

La Gryffondor s'assit à ses côtés sur un des coussins devant la cheminée, maintenant néanmoins une distance raisonnable entre eux deux. Elle tendit ses mains engourdies par le froid devant les braises entretenues magiquement. Après un petit coup d'oeil vers Drago, elle le vit qui gardait résolument ses yeux fixés sur le feu. Elle ne put se résoudre à rester dans cette position sans essayer d'éclaircir les choses.

\- Malefoy ?, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il dut se forcer pour réussir à poser son regard dans ses pupilles chocolat, écarquillées et toujours en quête de réponses aux multiples questions qu'elle se posait constamment. Il regretta de ne pas s'être enfermé dans sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser plus amplement de quoi elle parlait. Cela vibrait tout autour d'eux et ils étaient incapables de l'oublier même en fermant les yeux.

Voilà un des plus grands défauts d'Hermione Granger: la curiosité maladive. Toujours, elle voulait savoir pourquoi telle chose arrivait ou non, pourquoi tout n'était-il pas comme ceci ou comme cela. Surtout pour ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas comprendre et voulait tout analyser.

Elle voulait sans doute qu'il lui explique son geste, peut-être qu'il s'excuse. Mais que croyait-elle ? S'il ne l'avait pas fait avant, il ne le ferait pas non plus maintenant. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler.

\- Cela ne se reproduira plus, lâcha-t-il seulement du bout des lèvres.

Hermione eut envie de le frapper. C'était tout ? Il l'avait agressé et ne lui sortait ensuite qu'une petite phrase toute faite, censée la faire oublier et passer à autre chose ?

Drago la voyait fulminer silencieusement et cela arriva à l'amuser bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Il n'avait pas compté sur son assiduité à toute épreuve.

Hermione décida de faire tomber les masques de cette discussion qui ne menait à rien:

\- Très bien. Tu ne veux pas parler alors écoutes moi. Je vis actuellement avec l'homme qui me déteste mes amis et moi depuis six années, qui m'a récemment étranglée jusqu'à l'étouffement, et qui ensuite m'ignore pendant plusieurs semaines. Comment suis-je censée le prendre à ton avis ? J'aimerais juste savoir si tu comptes m'assassiner avant la fin de l'année, tu vois.

Drago la regarda débiter sa déclaration haut et fort. Il ne l'aurait pas vraiment pensé capable de ça. Sa tignasse brune formait un halo autour de sa figure dans la semi obscurité, ses joues étaient rouges et son regard flamboyait comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait. Et ses lèvres fines qu'elle mordillait inconsciemment, dans l'attente de sa réponse... Il eut furieusement envie de l'embrasser. Cela le prit si soudainement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à respirer correctement. Merlin, il était perdu.

Ils s'étaient chacun rapprochés de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. Drago leva lentement sa main jusqu'à attraper le menton d'Hermione. Elle sursauta à son contact, angoissée qu'il recommence son manège de la dernière fois. Mais cette fois ci son toucher n'était pas brutal. C'était comme un effleurement sur sa peau.

Il la scrutait de ses yeux de glace, analysant son visage figé.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de partir, si tu as peur, chuchota-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, ses yeux reflétant à présent de la détermination. Ils affirmaient à sa place qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Son regard était envoûtant. La main de Drago lâcha son menton en s'abaissant lentement.

\- J'étais prêt de te tuer, et pourtant, tu ne me crains pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Ce n'était pas _toi_.

\- Tu ne me connais pas !, répliqua Drago en se levant brusquement, donnant un coup de pied au coussin sur lequel il était assis. Tu ne sais pas comment je suis.

\- La personne que je vois devant moi n'a rien à voir avec le monstre de l'autre fois, c'est un fait, dit-elle sincèrement. Et puis, je t'ai déjà mis un coup de poing en troisième année, je serais bien capable de recommencer si besoin !

Drago se retourna vers elle lorsqu'il entendit ça. Un rire sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention. Ce n'était pas un ricanement mesquin. C'était un peu tordu, un peu bizarre, mais c'était un rire quand même, et Hermione l'entendait pour la toute première fois chez Drago Malefoy. Elle se sentit alors le droit de rigoler à son tour.

La scène était assez irréelle. Le Serpent debout et la Lionne toujours assise, seuls dans leur salle commune, en train de rire au coin du feu. Et ce n'était pas désagréable.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas et pourtant Poudlard n'était pas empli de la même excitation présente lors des années précédentes. Pré-au-Lard, auparavant petit village chaleureux, semblait maintenant froid, voir glacial. Les étoiles dans les yeux des jeunes se faisaient plus rares, les décorations fastueuses du château semblaient plus ternes, et même la neige qui avait recouvert tout le parc était moins blanche.

Toute la magie s'en était allée avec les mauvaises nouvelles de l'extérieur. La petite bulle intouchable que formait l'école avait été affectée par les horreurs relayées tous les jours dans les journaux. Le ministère était corrompu jusqu'à la source. On disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres rassemblait ses troupes et qu'il n'hésitait pas à aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour chercher ses alliés. Il gagnait en puissance et les Mangemorts multipliaient les attentats sur le monde sorcier et moldu. Les élèves, surtout les nés-moldus étaient plus nombreux à vouloir rester à Poudlard pendant les fêtes au vu de la situation. C'était le dernier endroit qui restait vraiment sûr.

Hermione marchait dans les allées de Pré-au-Lard, des paquets pleins les bras. Quelques boutiques étaient restées ouvertes pour l'occasion, refusant de céder à la terreur ambiante. Elle avait absolument souhaité faire le chemin, ne voulant pas ne pas avoir de cadeaux de Noël à offrir à ses amis. Elle semblait être une des rares à avoir fait cette démarche: il n'y avait pas âme-qui-vive au sein des magasins et les marchands semblaient vraiment déprimés. L'économie était en berne.

Elle allait passer les vacances au Terrier. Molly Weasley avait voulu rassembler la "famille" au complet pour les fêtes, refusant de se laisser abattre par la guerre qui se préparait. Arthur n'avait pas trouvé cela très responsable, mais il avait fini par accepter, ne pouvant pas décemment tenir tête à sa femme lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait absolument organiser. Ils seraient donc tous bien serrés autour de la table, avec Harry, Ron, la famille Weasley au complet (sauf Charlie qui était de l'autre côté de la planète, et Percy pour des raisons claires), Fleur, Remus, Tonks, et Lavande invitée par Ron.

Hermione n'était pas spécialement enthousiaste. Noël lui rappelait ses parents, et le manque se faisait douloureusement ressentir. Le sapin dans le jardin, la maison éclairée de guirlandes lumineuses, l'odeur de la dinde préparée par sa mère, les chansons de son père qui avait bu un peu trop de champagne... Mais elle avait au moins la chance d'avoir ses amis à ses côtés. Elle ne serait pas complètement seule.

Les deux n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en très bonne forme non plus. Harry était accaparé par les cours officieux que lui donnait Dumbledore, qui devenaient très hardis. Lorsqu'il en revenait il avait la mine sombre et ne voulait jamais beaucoup en parler. Hermione devinait qu'il devait lui enseigner la pratique de sorts complexes, mais également lui parler de choses pas très joyeuses sur son passé. C'était par là qu'il devait passer pour être prêt le jour de l'affront avec Voldemort. Chaque jour, Harry avait un peu plus conscience de l'espoir qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Et ce n'était pas toujours facile à assumer, elle le comprenait.

Ron, lui, ne cessait de se disputer avec Lavande et souvent pour de simples broutilles. Ils finissaient souvent par se réconcilier le lendemain, mais c'était assez exaspérant pour Ron, Hermione le voyait bien. Elle ne se réjouissait pas de voir leur couple s'effriter, elle avait juste décidée de ne plus s'en occuper. Ron avait invité Lavande au Terrier, parce qu'elle l'avait menacé de le quitter sinon. Elle disait qu'il ne s'impliquait pas assez dans leur relation, qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas compter pour lui et d'être exclue. Alors qu'à la grande surprise d'Hermione, son meilleur ami se montrait plus que patient avec elle.

Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, il l'aimait. Lavande ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, tellement elle était piégée dans sa jalousie et sa rancoeur contre Hermione, mais pas seulement. Contre toutes les autres filles auxquelles elle se comparait constamment. Au fond, Hermione avait de la peine pour elle. Si elle était aussi insupportable, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle, et un grand besoin de reconnaissance. Elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier le moment présent car elle vivait dans l'angoisse permanente d'être abandonnée.

L'ambiance de ces vacances allait décidément être joyeuse, pensa-t-elle ironiquement alors qu'elle s'engageait sur le chemin de Poudlard.

* * *

\- C'est _quoi_ cette histoire?!

Severus Rogue leva la tête de ses copies. Son filleul venait de débarquer en furie dans son bureau. Il lui avait jeté une lettre sous le nez.

\- Je croyais que vous l'aviez empêché...

Le professeur de potions soupira. Drago avait reçu la lettre de son père et il était dans tous ses états. Il aurait aimé le prévenir plus tôt, mais...

\- Je n'ai pas une capacité de manoeuvre très large malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser. Personne ne peut empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de réaliser ce qu'il a dans la tête, il reste imprévisible, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi souhaite-t-il que je le rejoigne _maintenant_? En plein cours de l'année?, demanda Drago.

\- Il comptait sûrement t'inclure dans ses rangs depuis un bout de temps, dit Rogue en haussant les épaules. Alors les vacances d'été ou les vacances de Noël, il n'y a pas une grande différence. Pour lui, tu lui étais déjà soumis à travers ton père. Il va juste rendre cela officiel... Et sans doute te confier une mission. Drago, tu ne peux pas-

\- Je sais, coupa le jeune homme. Je dois obéir. J'ai l'honneur de la famille Malefoy qui pèse sur mes épaules. Je devrais en être fier. J'ai déjà mon père pour me rappeler tout ça !

Il se tenait les tempes, la tête baissée, l'air de souffrir d'une horrible migraine. Il tremblait. Il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi faible devant son parrain mais il fut obligé de s'asseoir pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Severus était désolé pour lui. Il aurait aimé le renseigner sur sa position d'espion et sur l'Ordre du Phénix, mais c'était trop dangereux. Il était en première ligne pour l'instant, et si le Lord se doutait de quelque chose... Il en parlerait néanmoins à Dumbledore.

\- J'ai été préparé depuis longtemps pour ce moment précis. C'est censé être l'accomplissement de ma vie que je dois chèrement accueillir et célébrer. Le pire c'est que je croyais à tout ça, avant. Mon père a écrit dans sa lettre: " _Tu vas devenir un homme, mon fils._ " Oui, c'est cela, je devrais être impatient. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi m'en empêche...

Drago avait repris son calme, mais restait figé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne se rendait sans doute même pas compte qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles à voix haute. Severus posa une main raide sur son épaule.

\- C'est parce que tu as peur. Et ce n'est pas une chose honteuse, rajouta Rogue en voyant que Drago détournait la tête en grognant. Cela prouve que tu es intelligent.

Il ne répliqua rien, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur les étagères remplies de bocaux étranges que son professeur entreposait.

\- Je serais là pour t'aider, d'accord ? Je l'ai promis à ta mère. En attendant reste prudent tout le temps où tu seras au manoir. Et entraînes toi à fermer ton esprit comme je te l'ai appris.

Drago hocha seulement la tête. Il ne pouvait faire que ça. Quand est-ce que son admiration pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu exactement ?

* * *

Les frissons, les suées, les claquements de dents, les nausées. Ce qu'elle redoutait était arrivé. L'état de manque qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Le salaud était tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire un livre, pendant qu'elle souffrait le martyr. Et il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Elle avait vite compris que crier et l'insulter ne servait à rien, à part l'enfoncer encore plus. Alors elle l'avait supplié, elle avait pleuré... Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, même pas levé les yeux dans sa direction. Elle avait tenté la séduction, s'asseyant langoureusement sur ses genoux, mais il l'avait rapidement repoussée. Elle avait alors essayé de quitter la salle, mais la porte était bloquée. Où aurait-elle pu aller dans cet état de toute manière ?

A présent, elle s'était tue. La douleur avait pris le dessus. Elle voulait juste lui trancher la gorge pour effacer ce sourire pédant de sa figure devant ce qu'il lui faisait endurer. La personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde à cet instant, c'était lui. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire du plan pour tout dire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sa came. Juste sa came. Pour ne plus avoir mal.

Il avait voulu la punir, et c'était réussi. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien à la fin si son plan foirait ! Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu, et bien. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Drago Malefoy avait un problème dans sa tête et ne supportait pas de prendre de la drogue.

Théodore jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa montre et releva la tête, avisant le corps recroquevillé d'Astoria et ses yeux rouges qui le transperçait avec haine. Il se montrait cruel, oui, mais elle devait comprendre la leçon.

\- Toujours pas trouvé de solution au problème ?, demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Pour toute réponse, elle cracha au sol.

\- Donne. Moi. La. Putain. De. Drogue !, croassa-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Il laissa éclater un rire affreux.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris que ça ne marchait pas comme ça ?

Ce mec était malade. Complètement taré. Encore plus qu'elle. Elle devait absolument rassembler ses dernières forces pour le convaincre.

\- Demain, c'est le début des vacances... Je ne peux plus rien faire, dit-elle faiblement.

\- Oh, tu as raison. Je dois aller faire ma valise.

Il se leva comme si de rien n'était, mettant son livre sous son bras. Voyant son geste, Astoria paniqua.

\- Théo ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ainsi !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je n'y survivrais pas !

\- Tu ne manqueras à personne.

Ses paroles lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. _Comment pouvait-il..._ Il était ignoble. Mais il avait raison. C'était bien ça le pire.

Indifférent à l'expression terrifiée d'Astoria, Théodore se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie avant qu'elle ne hurle:

\- Attends ! Ecoute, je... Tu as besoin de moi pour le plan! Tout n'est pas perdu et tu le sais ! Si je relance suffisamment Drago, il sautera dans mes bras pour sûr !

\- Tu m'as déçue une fois, et c'était une fois de trop. Je me débrouillerais mieux seul, répliqua-t-il froidement, la baguette prête à ouvrir la porte.

\- Il t'est impossible d'être séparé de moi, lança précipitamment Astoria.

Elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Elle pria pour que le coeur de pierre de Théodore Nott soit réchauffé par un reste de bons sentiments. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui rit au nez une nouvelle fois, mais il n'y eut rien d'autre qu'un long silence où il l'observait.

Les cheveux d'Astoria étaient rassemblés de chaque côté de son visage, tels des filaments noirs collants à sa peau humide. Elle était assise sur ses genoux, suppliante, les bras tendus devant elle pour le retenir. La position la plus misérable possible, et pourtant il arrivait encore à percevoir sa beauté peu commune.

Il sortit un sachet de cocaïne de sa poche et le jeta sur le sol.

\- Prend une douche et prépare tes affaires. Tu quittes Poudlard et passes tes vacances avec moi.

Il n'attendit pas son assentiment pour sortir de la pièce. Elle eut envie de pleurer de soulagement. Avec difficulté, elle se traîna jusqu'à l'endroit où le paquet était posé et fébrile, elle respira l'odeur bien connue de la chose adorée. Elle était sauvée.

Astoria ne savait pas si Théodore avait prévu ça depuis le départ où s'il avait été réellement touché, mais peu importait. Il l'emmenait avec lui. Il voulait encore d'elle. Elle ne se posa même pas la question si elle, elle voulait encore de lui après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir: la réponse était devant ses yeux. Il continuait à la fournir, alors bien sûr qu'elle restait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	7. Chapitre VI

**CHAPITRE VI**

 _I'm bleeding out  
_ _So if the last thing that I do  
_ _Is bring you down  
_ _I'll bleed out for you  
_ _So I bare my skin  
_ _And I count my sins  
_ _And I close my eyes  
_ _And I take it in  
_ _I'm bleeding out  
_ _I'm bleeding out for you, for you_

 _When the day has come  
_ _That I've lost my way around  
_ _And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
_ _When the sky turns gray  
_ _And everything is screaming  
_ _I will reach inside  
_ _Just to find my heart is beating_

 _Oh, you tell me to hold on  
_ _Oh, you tell me to hold on  
_ _But innocence is gone  
_ _And what was right is wrong_

 **"Bleeding Out", Imagine Dragons**

* * *

\- Amphétamines, comme d'habitude.

Nott sortit les pilules de son sac, face à un Mangemort à la mine patibulaire qui venait prendre sa commande. Il sentait tellement fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis trois jours. Il semblait monté sur des ressorts vu comme il tremblait lorsqu'il tendit l'argent à Théodore.

\- C'est dix gallions, pas huit, grogna ce dernier. N'essaye pas de m'enfumer, Rosier.

\- Soit sympa Théo, j'en ai besoin..., s'agita-t-il de plus belle.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe lorsque Théodore agita le sachet sous son nez mais ne lui donna pas.

\- Je ne fais pas de rabais. Soit tu donnes le prix exact, soit tu te casses. Tout de suite, précisa-t-il.

Le dénommé Rosier sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de donner ses deux derniers gallions à contrecoeur.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux!, ricana Nott en fourrant les pilules dans sa main.

\- Je passerais le bonjour à ton père, petit crevard, dit le Mangemort.

Il lui lança un dernier regard mauvais et cracha sur le sol avant de partir de sa démarche crispée. Derrière Théodore, Astoria était assise contre un mur. Elle le regardait faire son trafic en fumant tranquillement. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une ruelle de l'allée des Embrumes.

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de la vente le jour de Noël ?, se plaignit-elle.

\- Les Mangemorts ont encore plus besoin de cette distraction, car ce jour là leur rappelle combien ils sont seuls et à quel point leur vie est minable, ricana Théodore.

\- Et pourtant tu veux en devenir un ?, interrogea-t-elle, dubitative.

\- Je ne serais pas comme eux, affirma-t-il les yeux brillants. Je suis plus intelligent et plus malin que tous ceux que tu as vu défiler aujourd'hui. Je serais forcément au dessus.

Astoria ne répliqua pas, exhalant savamment les volutes de fumée dans la brise glaciale. Théodore semblait profondément convaincu par ses paroles. Il avait un avenir tout tracé en tête, et son plan précis était censé l'amener point par point jusqu'au sommet. Elle, elle ne pensait jamais au futur. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas. Dès qu'il aurait triomphé, il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle et la jetterait, en lui donnant peut-être un petit extra de drogues pour la remercier de ses services. Ils ne se reverraient plus, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ou presque. Elle devrait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre prêt à l'entretenir.

Astoria ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. Elle était loin d'en avoir fini avec Théodore.

\- Je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi nous sommes obligés de rester plantés dans cette allée puante toute la journée..., marmonna-t-elle.

\- C'est le moyen de se faire un bon paquet de gallions, dit-il absentement.

\- Tu as donc réellement besoin de cet argent pour vivre, remarqua-t-elle narquoisement.

Astoria était une Serpentard aussi, elle savait appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Théodore se crispa d'un seul coup et lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à retourner dans ton riche manoir te gaver de dinde en compagnie de ta chère soeur si mon mode de vie ne te plaît pas, cracha-t-il.

Elle ne répliqua rien, elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin. C'était un sujet sensible pour lui. Et il avait raison, elle préférait cent fois être avec lui dans ce coin pourri que retourner chez elle. C'était vraiment au dessus de ses forces. N'importe qui et n'importe quel endroit faisait l'affaire, tant qu'elle s'éloignait de cette famille.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le petit studio où il l'avait emmené le premier soir où il l'avait trouvé. Il avait lancé quelques sorts pour qu'il soit un peu mieux meublé. Les journées se déroulaient pratiquement de la même façon: Théodore dealait, Astoria écoulait le stock. A l'extérieur de Poudlard, elle pouvait enfin se lâcher à nouveau et mieux respirer. Il la laissait faire.

Ils faisaient l'amour tous les soirs.

Un Mangemort que Théodore ne connaissait pas s'avança vers eux. Il était grand et assez large d'épaule. Il marchait en conquérant et semblait trop sûr de sa personne.

\- C'est toi le garçon qui vend du stup?, héla-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit le Serpentard méfiant.

Il n'aimait déjà pas son ton. Le regard de l'homme dévia sur Astoria, qui baissa les yeux et essaya de se fondre dans le mur pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Peine perdue.

\- Celle-là, tu la vends aussi?, ricana-t-il en commençant à s'approcher. J'ai de l'argent, je peux t'en donner un bon prix.

\- Non merci, ça ira, lança abruptement Théo. Tu ne la toucheras pas.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Ce mec sentait les emmerdes de très loin.

\- Très bien petit, comme tu le sens.., dit-il d'un air dégagé.

Puis sans crier gare, il avait levé sa baguette et jeté un _Stupéfix_ à Théodore qui s'empressa de le parer d'un geste rapide. Il gardait toujours sa baguette dans sa manche au cas où quelque chose tournait mal.

\- Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, argua ce dernier. Tu ne sais pas sur quel terrain tu t'engages.

\- Oh, le gamin n'a pas l'air prêteur... Mais si tu crois que tu me fais peur!, ragea l'autre.

Il lança un autre sort et une bataille fiévreuse s'engagea. Astoria avait poussé un cri de terreur et était maintenant recroquevillée, n'osant pas effectuer un seul geste. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme jette un _Incarcerem_ sur Théodore trop rapidement pour que celui-ci le pare.

\- Je suis d'humeur gentillette, aujourd'hui. J'aurais pu te laisser te vider de ton sang goutte à goutte sur les graviers de cette ruelle alors estimes toi heureux.

Théodore voulut l'insulter mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Alors qu'il se débattait avec ses liens sans succès, le Mangemort se tourna vers Astoria, qui s'était figée d'horreur:

\- Il n'y a plus que toi et moi maintenant, bébé.

Elle chercha frénétiquement sa baguette mais remarqua qu'elle gisait par terre devant l'homme, qui l'écrasa d'un pied.

\- Pas moyen de t'échapper, continua-t-il en levant les bras.

Astoria réfléchissait à toute vitesse dans son cerveau endommagé. Ses neurones avaient beaucoup de mal à se connecter correctement en ce moment. Heureusement qu'elle restait encore un peu lucide malgré tout.

\- Je dois te remercier, lança-t-elle d'un ton soulagé, en relevant la tête vers le visage carré victorieux. Tu m'as sauvée des bras de ce sale connard. Je n'en pouvais plus de sa compagnie étouffante.

\- Je savais que tu méritais mieux, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille alors qu'il s'était rapproché.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son cou et lui chuchota lascivement:

\- Profites-en pour récupérer toute la came qu'il a sur lui, ainsi que son fric. Après, on pourra aller s'amuser tous les deux...

Il acquiesça, satisfait, et se pencha sur Théodore qui avait les yeux révulsés et avait arrêté de se tortiller dans tous les sens. Astoria ramassa vite la plus grosse pierre visible sur le sol et l'assomma sur le crâne du Mangemort de toutes ses forces. Il s'affala d'un seul coup et elle en profita pour récupérer sa baguette et le paralyser par sécurité, bien qu'il n'y avait plus trop d'espoir pour lui de se relever: le sang coulait déjà sur les dalles.

Sans un mot, elle enleva les liens de Théodore et l'aida à se mettre debout. Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux et restait muet, les sentiments d'humiliation et de honte face à ce dégueulasse qui l'avait piégé émanant encore de lui. Mais également, la colère et l'angoisse de la perdre définitivement qui l'avait pris un court instant. Il ne lui avouerait rien de cela.

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux directement dans le studio. Astoria passa la nuit collée à lui, en lui répétant doucement que jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait.

* * *

 **Dernier jour des vacances de Noël.**

\- Vous m'avez demandé, Maître?

\- Oui mon cher Drago. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi de quelque chose d'important avant que tu rentres dans ton école.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agita une main impatiente vers Mulciber et Bellatrix, qui encadraient son "trône" comme de vrais gardes du corps, pour les congédier. Cette dernière posa un regard courroucé sur Drago mais finit par quitter la salle.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, il se leva et s'approcha de lui de son pas furtif et silencieux.

\- J'ai entendu que tu avais été nommé Préfet-en-Chef...

Il s'était mis à tourner lentement autour de lui comme un oiseau autour de sa proie.

\- C'est exact, Maître.

\- Une assignation honorable. Je l'avais également reçue lors de ma scolarité.

Il s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder Drago droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais rassemblait tout son contrôle de lui-même pour garder un masque impassible.

\- Je me reconnais en toi, Drago..., continua-t-il. Je vois une part de ce que j'étais lorsque j'avais ton âge. Tu as du potentiel, mon garçon.

Voldemort avait posé sa main glacée sur son épaule et il se força à ne pas effectuer de mouvement de rejet.

\- Maintenant que tu m'es officiellement associé, j'aimerais te confier une mission avec laquelle tu pourrais faire tes preuves dans nos rangs.

Drago leva son regard à cette mention et se crispa imperceptiblement. Sa Marque des Ténèbres toute fraîche le picota légèrement. Il engagea néanmoins son Maître à approfondir.

\- Ton homologue féminin est Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter, n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est bien cela, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

\- J'ai fait un peu de recherches sur elle. Ses parents ont l'air d'avoir disparu de la nature. Pas de moyen de pression significatif qu'on pourrait exercer sur elle. Mais j'ai pensé à toi...

Il fit une pause, ménageant légèrement le suspens. Drago détesta d'avance ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je veux que tu l'élimines de l'échiquier. Qu'elle ne serve plus à rien dans cette guerre. Potter n'aura plus son cerveau sur pattes et cela lui portera un coup assez grand pour l'affaiblir largement. Il se livrera plus facilement ainsi.

Le Serpentard, choqué, ne comprenait pas bien ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demandait.

\- Maître, vous me demandez de la tuer...?

\- Non!, s'exclama Voldemort en laissant échapper un ricanement horrible. C'est tentant je te l'accorde, mais cela ne serait que trop flagrant. Il y a d'autres moyens de détruire une personne, Bellatrix te l'a sans doute montré. Tu as carte blanche. Tu peux user de tous les moyens que tu veux et je sais que tu en as.

Il pointa son doigt crochu sur son entrejambe et Drago eut envie de vomir.

\- Ce n'est qu'un exemple, ricana-t-il une nouvelle fois. A la fin, elle devra être complètement morte psychologiquement. Tu as compris?

\- Oui, répondit le blond d'une voix rauque.

\- Très bien. Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, Drago.

Et sa voix laissait entendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible.

* * *

Les yeux fermés mais des horreurs plein la tête. Ces deux semaines de vacances furent un vrai cauchemar pour Drago et celui-ci semblait se prolonger. Toujours les mêmes images, les mêmes paroles, les mêmes gestes qui venaient l'hanter. Il se maudissait pour sa faiblesse mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pourrait jamais continuer. Il allait devenir fou.

Il revoyait les Mangemorts occuper le manoir, salissant tout sur leur passage, ne respectant rien. Il revoyait Bellatrix l'emmener dans les cachots pour "l'éduquer" et lui apprendre de quelle manière il convenait de traiter ses inférieurs. Elle le forçait à rester pendant des heures à la regarder torturer des prisonniers - souvent des Sang-de-Bourbe peu importants pour la cause, capturés pour l'exemple - alors que son rire démoniaque résonnait contre les parois humides du sous-sol, s'opposant aux cris inhumains des victimes. Mais surtout, il revoyait les pupilles rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres posés sur lui, qui semblaient pénétrer son âme et la fouiller au plus profond. Heureusement, il s'était bien entraîné à l'occlumancie.

Voldemort s'asseyait sur un siège improvisé qu'il avait quelque peu métamorphosé en trône, au bout de la table de son salon. La place où son père s'asseyait d'habitude. Comme si c'était lui le maître des lieux. Il agitait sa baguette pour punir de la pire des façons un Mangemort qui l'avait déçu et caressait de ses doigts de rapace son monstrueux serpent qui rôdait partout en liberté.

Mais l'image qui lui revenait le plus souvent en tête et qui l'empêchait de dormir était le jour où on lui avait apposé la Marque et qu'il était officiellement devenu un Mangemort. Il avait baissé la tête, s'était mis à genoux et avait prêté allégeance à son Maître comme la tradition le voulait. Puis il n'avait pas bougé quand celui-ci avait apposé sa baguette sur son avant-bras gauche. Instantanément, une douleur insupportable s'était fait ressentir dans son bras jusqu'à toucher chaque partie de son corps. Il avait juste serré les dents, laissant la magie noire infiltrer son sang pendant que la Marque des Ténèbres se formait.

Les Mangemorts avaient applaudi avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. La plupart n'en avait rien à faire du gamin Malefoy, d'autres se méfiaient de lui ou ne le portaient pas dans leur coeur sûrement à cause de son père. Il ne se souciait pas d'eux mais de ses parents. Sa mère essayait de rester droite, silencieuse et digne comme à son habitude. Mais il était sans doute le seul à pouvoir remarquer l'unique larme transparente qui cheminait le long de sa joue et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir. A ses côtés, Lucius ne pouvait empêcher la fierté de transparaître de ses traits alors qu'il lui souriait simplement. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que c'était le début de la fin ?

La Marque des Ténèbres était toujours là, douloureuse vision spectrale, flottant sur sa peau dans la lumière sombre de sa chambre.

Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas terminé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas laissé repartir tranquillement, non. Il avait reçu sa première mission. Et pas n'importe laquelle, ne visant pas n'importe qui...

C'était pire qu'un mauvais rêve: c'était la réalité. Car il ne pourrait pas se réveiller.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas vu son homologue depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard. Il avait déjà dû s'enfermer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la salle commune. Exténuée, elle était rapidement partie se coucher aussi.

Son Noël au Terrier fut peu reposant mais bien moins pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Lavande n'avait finalement pas pu venir à cause de ses parents qui le lui avait interdit, ne voulant pas qu'elle passe ses vacances sans eux dans les temps actuels. Ils étaient bien trop angoissés pour que leur fille s'éloigne. Elle avait envoyé un hibou au Terrier tous les jours, Fred et Georges s'empressant de détourner les lettres pour les lire à voix haute au petit-déjeuner en prenant une voix haut perchée en imitant Lavande qui faisait " _de gros bisous à son Ron-Ron d'amour_ ".

Du reste, cela s'était plutôt bien passé. Malgré la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie le jour de Noël, la famille Weasley s'était montrée très accueillante et elle en était grandement reconnaissante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait au Terrier maintenant, et elle avait été réellement adoptée par tout le monde. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir qu'elle pouvait compter sur de vrais amis comme eux.

Lorsqu'Hermione aperçut enfin Malefoy, ce fut le jour de la rentrée lors du cours de potions. Elle s'était retournée furtivement et l'avait vu, tout au fond de la classe. Il avait la mine fatiguée, les yeux cerclés de cernes, son corps était crispé contre la table. Le changement était frappant et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant les vacances pour qu'il se retrouvât dans cet état.

* * *

Drago avait capté le regard de Granger posé sur lui en potions. Un regard curieux et concerné. Pourquoi? Qu'elle tourne donc sa tête ébouriffée. Si elle était vraiment au courant de ce qu'il se passait, ses yeux seraient au contraire horrifiés et elle le fuirait.

 _"Est-ce que tu comptes m'assassiner avant la fin de l'année?"_

Elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité, en fin de compte... Comment allait-il se sortir de ce merdier, c'était la question. Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire ce que Voldemort lui avait demandé. Enfin plutôt _ordonné_. C'était pourtant dans ses cordes. Il pourrait user de tous ses talents de manipulation, il pourrait la rabaisser physiquement et mentalement chaque jour. La harceler, l'insulter comme il le faisait auparavant... en pire. Lui faire vivre l'enfer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise littéralement.

Mais à présent, il n'en avait plus la moindre envie, la moindre motivation. Les choses avaient changé entre eux, des avancements avaient été faits. Il serait idiot de ne pas le reconnaître même si il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, ni comment. L'enjeu n'était pas non plus le même que leur haine cordiale. Ce n'était plus de simples joutes verbales. Le Maître avait sous-entendu de la _violer_... La seule idée le faisait frissonner de dégoût. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait supporter de voir à nouveau le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, le soir fatidique où il avait perdu le contrôle.

Drago avait beau être arrogant, froid, dur, raciste et insultant, il n'était pas sadique au point de supporter pouvoir faire autant de mal à une personne. Même (ou surtout?) si c'était Hermione Granger.

Il se retrouvait déchiré entre son devoir et ses convictions. Sa voix intérieure lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas voir sa famille reniée, voire décimée. Son coeur lui disait qu'il _devait_ trouver un moyen d'éviter le pire.

Sauf qu'il n'en voyait aucun.

\- Ca va, mec? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui.

C'était Blaise qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure sans oser lui adresser la parole car il avait remarqué sa mauvaise humeur. C'est à ce moment là que Drago sentit qu'il serrait ses doigts de toutes ses forces sur le rebord de la table au point que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches.

\- Ouais, j'ai juste mal dormi.

\- Tes vacances?, demanda son ami d'un ton qu'il voulait innocent.

Mais Drago ne se laissa pas abuser. Il savait qu'il avait été marqué sans doute par Pansy, qui avait dû être avertie par son père. Ils n'étaient cependant sûrement pas au courant pour sa mission, car seul le Maître, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix et Severus savaient. Et encore, sa mère et son professeur n'en connaissait pas l'objet.

Avant, il se serait vanté de ses nouvelles « responsabilités » comme les autres idiots de Crabbe et Goyle. Mais là aussi, tout était différent...

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler ici, si tu veux bien. J'aimerais d'ailleurs ne pas en parler du tout. Et non, ce n'était pas agréable si tu te le demandes, répondit-il sèchement.

Qu'aurait-il pu raconter de toute façon? C'était indescriptible, on ne pouvait pas comprendre tant qu'on ne l'avait pas vécu soi-même.

\- Drago... Je peux tout entendre. Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi, depuis toutes ces années?, chuchota Blaise, d'un ton légèrement blessé.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de ça, tu le sais bien... dit Drago, soudain las.

\- Alors, pourquoi? Expliques-toi, bordel. Exprimes-toi. Tout ça va finir par te ronger.

Comme le blond restait silencieux, il ajouta:

\- Et Pansy, tu vas lui en parler?

\- Non, répliqua-t-il fermement. Elle ou toi... Ca ne change rien. Je ne peux rien révéler à quiconque, c'est tout.

Blaise se mura alors dans le silence, sentant que cela ne servirait à rien de creuser plus car Drago ne changerait pas d'avis. Personne ne devait savoir, et il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul.


	8. Chapter VII

**CHAPITRE VII**

 _I'm not irrational, I'm just no longer in the daydream  
_ _Of the delusion that once was held between our seams  
_ _Lately, I'm in-between being steady or a head case  
_ _What's become of us now? Hanging our hearts in disgrace_

 _What did I do to make you so cruel?  
_ _I've got this ache inside my heart, I know that it's you  
_ _What should I do now that I know that we're doomed?  
_ _I loved you most  
_ _And now you're a ghost I walk right through_

 _Oh, remember when you said that I was sick inside the head?  
_ _I'm just half way there, my common sense hanging by a thread  
_ _A man on the outside, but a coward at heart  
_ _The taste of salt in my mouth  
_ _My voice is silent, but my thoughts are loud_

 **"Ghost", Sky Ferreira**

* * *

Une énième nuit blanche passée les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre. Son cerveau ne semblait plus vouloir se reposer tandis qu'il réfléchissait constamment à toutes les solutions possibles pour se dépêtrer de sa mission. Il échouait toujours misérablement.

Il était tellement désespéré qu'il pensait à faire ses devoirs pour le distraire et penser à autre chose. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant utiliser son temps de façon productive. Décidé, il se leva de son lit pour commencer à fouiller dans ses affaires de cours et s'attela rapidement à la tâche.

Assis à son petit bureau, il s'appliquait consciencieusement à rédiger son devoir de métamorphose lorsque sans faire exprès, sa plume lui glissa des doigts et tomba un peu plus loin sur le plancher. Il se pencha alors en grognant pour l'attraper, mais sa main rencontra quelque chose d'autre. Il mit du temps à identifier l'objet plastique comme un des pochons de drogue que lui avait donné Astoria il y avait des semaines de cela. Il les avait complètement oubliés...

La lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit. Une idée insidieuse s'y était infiltrée comme une évidence. Il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

La seule fois où il avait gravement violenté Hermione, il l'avait fait sous l'emprise de cette poudre violette. S'il ne pouvait décemment pas se décider à lui faire du mal en l'état actuel des choses, passer par ce moyen pourrait être efficace. S'il en prenait suffisamment, il deviendrait forcément aussi agressif que la dernière fois. Le sentiment de toute-puissance reviendrait et il serait complètement désinhibé.

Oui, il était décidément trop faible pour le faire de lui-même, alors pourquoi ne pas laisser la drogue choisir pour lui. Même s'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais y toucher, même si cela signifiait être dépossédé de lui-même... C'était la seule solution. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de réserves.

Drago poussa son parchemin non terminé sur le côté pour verser un peu de poudre sur le bois du bureau. Il fit attention à former une mince ligne comme il avait vu Astoria le faire. Enfin, avec une pointe d'appréhension, il posa un doigt sur l'aile droite de son nez et inhala d'un seul coup la cocaïne.

L'air sembla se bloquer dans ses poumons tandis que la drogue montait en un éclair à son cerveau. Et ce fut l'explosion de sensations dans son corps et devant ses yeux. Son nez le démangeait et il renifla plusieurs fois, mais à part cela il se sentait d'une forme _phénoménale_. Un rire involontaire franchit ses lèvres.

Il voyait sa chambre d'un oeil neuf, à présent. Comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Des objets semblaient avoir bougé, ou bougeaient réellement; s'éloignant, se rapprochant, tournant, grossissant, rapetissant. Mais c'était peut-être lui qui bougeait dans tous les sens? Il ne savait plus. Il eut vite la tête qui tournait, et il finit par s'assoir sur son lit qui parut soudain très mou. Il eut la sensation d'être aspiré par le centre du matelas et il dut respirer plusieurs fois afin de calmer les battements de son coeur. Il se força alors à se concentrer sur son but: Granger.

Hésitant, Drago sortit de la pièce et tituba étrangement jusqu'à la porte de chambre de son homologue. Il constata avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Il n'aurait donc pas à lancer de sort et cela l'arrangeait dans son état. Il essaya de ne pas faire de bruit mais le plancher grinçait à chacun de ses pas.

Il était entré et s'était figé sur place. La chambre était plongé dans le noir, seul un rayon de lumière émanant des rideaux mal fermés de la fenêtre tombait exactement sur le visage d'Hermione pour le faire scintiller. Comme un signe du ciel. Il n'eut pas le loisir de détailler l'arrangement de la pièce dans laquelle il n'était jamais entré, tant il était absorbé par ce spectacle irréel.

Elle avait l'air profondément endormie et ressemblait à un ange. Et lui, il était le démon qui était venu la souiller. Il resta bloqué devant son lit à l'observer, en attendant bêtement que la fureur prenne possession de son corps. Seulement, rien ne venait.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui faire du mal. Il voulait seulement passer la main dans ses cheveux, effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts, épouser ses courbes avec son corps, sentir son odeur, la voir lui sourire. Tout sauf la violenter, la faire pleurer, la faire crier. De plaisir, oui, de douleur, non. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par ce corps pur enroulé dans ses draps blancs, pas le moins du monde au courant de sa présence à ses côtés.

La jeune fille soupira dans son sommeil et se tourna, écrasant sa joue contre l'oreiller, face à un Drago qui la surplombait. Si elle ouvrait les yeux, c'était fini. Il serait obligé de faire ce pourquoi il était venu, même s'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il n'aurait plus le choix, il ne pourrait pas s'y soustraire. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Sa poitrine se soulevait paisiblement à chaque nouvelle respiration.

Et il restait planté là à la regarder, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver. La drogue stimulait toujours l'entièreté de ses sens. Il tendit une main tremblante vers sa joue, comme pour la toucher, mais retint son geste au dernier moment. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors qu'un paquet d'émotions indéfinissables se confrontaient en lui, et il sortit de la chambre d'Hermione d'un pas rapide, ne pouvant supporter toute cette mise en scène plus longtemps.

* * *

La parenthèse qu'avait vécue Astoria au côté de Théodore hors de Poudlard s'était finie en même temps que les vacances. Elle était revenue violemment à la réalité, avec le plan qui devait continuer. Il lui avait dit de se bouger pour recontacter Drago, par tous les moyens. Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de la manière de faire, après qu'il l'ait rejeté ainsi. L'approcher à nouveau ne serait pas si facile.

Mais finalement elle eut beaucoup de chance : c'est lui qui vint vers elle de lui-même, un week-end de mi-janvier.

Astoria se promenait seule autour du lac entièrement gelé. Elle s'était accroupie, et avait posé ses mains gercées par le froid à même la neige glacée. Elle adorait cela depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Chaque hiver, l'immense jardin du manoir des Greengrass était sublimé par un beau manteau blanc. C'était le seul endroit où l'atmosphère étouffante de la demeure disparaissait quelque peu. Elle y passait toujours tout son temps, l'elfe de maison Grumpi étant ensuite obligée de la ramener de force à l'intérieur, tant elle terminait trempée et tremblante de froid. Mais cet état ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Au contraire, ainsi, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais.

C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs, que Drago l'interpella. Sans préambule, il lui demanda si elle avait encore quelques _produits_ qu'elle pourrait mettre à sa disposition.

Choquée, Astoria le regarda d'un oeil suspicieux. Jamais, au grand jamais, Drago Malefoy ne retournait voir les anciennes conquêtes qu'il avait jetées. Il attendait qu'elles viennent se traîner à ses pieds pour le flatter. Et encore, il devait vraiment être d'une humeur clémente pour avoir la bonté d'en reprendre une. C'était sa règle numéro 1.

Alors là, elle était prise de court, mais heureuse de n'avoir rien à faire pour se sortir du problème. Sa demande paraissait très sérieuse. Il avait forcément du se passer quelque chose dans la vie de Drago pour qu'il laisse de côté sa fierté ainsi. Et il s'en rendait compte lui-même: il se tenait devant elle, fuyant son regard, l'air agacé et ennuyé par sa propre attitude, mais déterminé tout de même. Il ne venait pas de gaieté de cœur, c'était clair. Il avait du bien réfléchir avant de prendre sa décision.

Elle avait remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux : il ne devait plus dormir beaucoup. La drogue avait du s'imposer comme la seule solution. Les potions de sommeil sans rêves n'étaient plus assez efficaces après qu'on eut goûté au Graal, Astoria le savait. On avait besoin de plus. Toujours. On avait besoin de se créer son propre monde de rêves.

Cela ne faisait qu'arranger ses affaires. Théodore allait être comblé.

* * *

 _ **Un mois et demi plus tard**_

Hermione rouspétait en plein milieu de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Après avoir cherché partout dans sa chambre, elle ne retrouvait toujours pas son devoir de potions qu'elle devait absolument rendre à Rogue aujourd'hui. Elle qui était si organisée, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'égarer un parchemin. Elle ne rendait jamais ses devoirs en retard et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer! Sa moyenne devait être maintenue à Optimal, les ASPICS approchaient dangereusement...

Etrangement, un certain étourdissement la gagnait ces derniers temps. Elle qui n'était presque jamais rattrapée par la fatigue avait du mal à reposer son cerveau. Depuis quelques semaines, son sommeil était peuplé de rêves farfelus. Elle évoluait dans des lieux fantastiques, des contrées qui lui étaient à chaque fois inconnues ; tour à tour spatiales, désertiques, luxuriantes, abandonnées... Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais un élément était commun à tous ses rêves : la présence de Drago Malefoy dans chacun d'eux. Ou du moins, de son _aura_. Lors de ses explorations, elle ne le rencontrait jamais frontalement. Une mèche de cheveux, une main, un pied, ou bien une odeur, un effleurement soudain... Elle ne distinguait jamais nettement son visage, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle _savait_ que c'était Drago. Et au réveil, elle se levait désorientée, légèrement effrayée et en même temps... comblée, d'une façon qu'elle ne pourrait pas définir. Et cela la troublait grandement.

Pourtant, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne croisait Drago qu'en coup de vent. Il était devenu le cinquième fantôme de Poudlard. Plus personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Et lorsqu'il était accompagné d'autres camarades, il semblait constamment déconnecté de la réalité. Absent. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il aussi présent dans son esprit ?

Hermione balaya ces pensées angoissantes pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son devoir égaré. Elle ne comprenait pas où celui-ci avait bien pu passer. Elle l'avait peut-être laissé traîner quelque part hier en faisant ses autres devoirs. Ou quelqu'un le lui avait pris par mégarde? Si cela continuait comme ça, elle aurait à peine le temps d'avaler un morceau dans la Grande Salle avant de se rendre à son premier cours... Qui était bien sûr celui de Rogue.

Elle finit par poser son regard sur la porte fermée de la chambre de Drago. Ca ne lui coûtait rien d'aller lui demander, après tout... Il pourrait peut-être l'aider.

Elle frappa rapidement, et n'entendit pas de réponse. Peu patiente, elle ouvrit le battant d'un seul coup.

\- Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas vu mon dev-

Il était assis par terre, une position qui paraissait hautement incongrue pour le personnage. Mais ce qui glaça le sang d'Hermione, ce fut la mince ligne de poudre qui s'étalait sur le sol devant lui. Violette.

Ils restèrent tous les deux à s'observer, sans bouger. C'était leur jeu préféré habituellement: voir qui craquerait le premier. Drago n'avait pas cillé d'un pouce lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte. A présent il n'avait pas l'air agité ou honteux face à elle, il observait juste sa réaction.

Hermione, la bouche toujours ouverte, cherchait quelque chose à dire mais elle ne trouva rien. Les mots se mélangeaient et paraissaient tous inadaptés à la situation. Ce fut elle qui perdit aujourd'hui. Elle tourna les talons et quitta presque en courant de la salle commune.

 _Poudre. Cocaïne. Coke. Coco. CC. C. Blanche._ Violette ?

Celle-ci avait sans doute été trafiquée magiquement, c'était la seule réponse possible. Quelle ironie. Les sorciers trouvaient toujours le moyen de récupérer les produits d'invention moldue pour les détourner à leur avantage. Et après, ils venaient leur cracher à la figure en les traitant d'inférieurs. Au milieu de tout leur génie pour le progrès technologique et industriel, les moldus avaient aussi le monopole de l'autodestruction: les armes, le tabac, l'alcool... les drogues. Il fallait donc croire que ce fléau touchait les sorciers également. Ils étaient humains après tout, des génies puissants d'une autre manière mais atteints des mêmes faiblesses.

Hermione était atterrée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse répondre à une seule. C'était improbable, insensé. Drago Malefoy se _droguait_! On était à Poudlard, par Merlin!

Elle se remémora la soirée des Serpentard dans leurs appartements quelques mois plus tôt. Ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois qu'ils organisaient un évènement pareil. Et les produits devaient couler à flot...

Comment Malefoy s'était-il procuré cela? Par qui? En prenait-il beaucoup? Depuis combien de temps? Et le plus important: _pourquoi?_ Comment en était-il venu à ça...

Pendant les dernières vacances d'été, elle avait vaguement suivi du coin de l'oeil un reportage sur la banalisation de la prise de drogue chez les jeunes à la télévision. Mais à présent, les informations lui revenaient clairement. Elle connaissait en gros les effets... et les nombreux risques.

Que devait-elle faire? En parler à quelqu'un? C'était son devoir de Préfète-en-Chef. Le dénoncer à Dumbledore ou McGonagall... Non, il allait la tuer s'il apprenait qu'elle avait trop ouvert sa bouche. Et puis ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait tant que cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Mais Hermione avait beau feindre de n'en avoir rien à faire, elle se connaissait. Elle était bien trop intriguée par cette affaire pour ne pas s'y intéresser. Mais elle avait l'intuition que ce n'était pas quelque chose de léger. Un mauvais pressentiment enserrait son cœur : tout cela allait apporter des problèmes.

* * *

Putain de merde. _Putain de merde!_

Elle l'avait vu. C'était sa faute. Il aurait du faire plus attention. Il savait bien qu'elle était là, il avait entendu son bref coup à la porte, mais il n'avait eu aucune envie de se manifester. Il avait pensé qu'elle allait abandonner et partir, alors il n'avait pas bougé. Quel idiot, il savait bien que Granger était trop têtue pour cela.

Il l'avait bien remarqué, sa tête. Se décomposer rapidement. Par surprise, par déception? Et oui, le grand, l'aristocratique Drago Malefoy assis par terre comme un chien en attendant de prendre sa dose. Enlacé à cette merde qui ne le quittait plus d'une semelle.

Au début, les prises, c'était seulement de temps en temps avec Astoria. Puis les rendez-vous avec elle étaient devenus presque quotidiens. Il avait commencé à en prendre tout seul le soir, avant de s'endormir. Mais cela ne marchait pas très bien, il n'arrivait jamais à s'endormir du premier coup. Alors il se rendait dans la chambre d'Hermione. Chaque nuit, il réessayait d'effectuer la mission de Voldemort, et chaque nuit, il échouait misérablement.

Il finissait toujours par l'observer dormir comme un bébé, inconsciente de tout et surtout de sa présence auprès d'elle. Il avait juste envie de se glisser sous ses draps pour qu'elle lui transmette un peu de sa chaleur.

Il avait continuellement froid.

Comme il ne dormait presque plus, il avait besoin d'en prendre le matin pour pouvoir tenir la journée. Cela agissait comme un excitant et c'était plutôt efficace même si les cours étaient toujours une torture. Le midi, il n'avait en général pas faim et échappait à la table des verts et argent pour se réfugier dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et prendre sa dose, le seul endroit où personne ne pourrait le déranger.

Même si cette saleté de fantôme s'était foutue de lui la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu traîner ici, elle avait fini par l'accepter pleinement dans son antre. Et lui aussi en un sens la supportait mieux. Parfois, ils parlaient même un peu.

Elle lui avait dit que s'il n'avait pas été un misérable Mangemort drogué, elle se serait mariée avec lui parce qu'il était le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il avait répliqué ironiquement que ça l'aurait plutôt tenté si elle n'avait pas été un pauvre fantôme tué par un Basilic. " _Arrêtes de mentir!_ _C'est que tu me trouves repoussante, c'est ça?_ ", avait-elle lancé rageusement. Poussé par un élan d'empathie - ou bien c'était peut-être la drogue qui l'affaiblissait, il ne savait pas - il avait hoché la tête de gauche à droite et murmuré " _Non_ ". Et pour la première fois, Mimi Geignarde avait pleuré de joie.

Dans son malheur, il avait trouvé sa routine, une nouvelle sorte de normalité si l'on pouvait dire cela ainsi. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas sain. Plus rien dans son existence ne l'était, depuis qu'il portait cette foutue marque sur le bras.

Si Granger parlait, il était fini. Elle était bien du genre à courir voir McGonagall ou Dumbledore, horrifiée, pour tout balancer. Trop coincée dans son costume de Préfète-en-Chef, trop respectueuse des règles, trop choquée par l'usage de drogue au sein de son château adoré. Ou au moins, elle ira voir son pote Potter. Il ne serait pas étonné si le lendemain, celui-ci commençait à trop lui coller au basque dans l'optique de faire une petite enquête minable sur son cas.

Si elle le dénonçait, elle serait enfin débarrassée de lui aussi. Il se ferait sûrement renvoyer. En soi, cela ne lui faisait rien, mais c'était synonyme avec le fait de devoir retourner au Manoir, et ça il ne pouvait le supporter. Autant se jeter de la tour d'astronomie tout de suite.

Il était effrayé à l'idée de rentrer dans son propre foyer, si ce n'était pas un comble...

L'angoisse le prit à la gorge avec le nombre de sombres scénarios qui défilaient devant ses yeux incluant soit Voldemort, soit son père. Il serait tellement en colère, et le punirait tellement cher pour l'avoir déçu...

Il n'eut pas la force de se lever et affronter autrui. Non, il raterait les cours de la matinée. Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance : son sort était déjà scellé.

* * *

Une grenouille bleue à trois yeux flottait dans un bocal sale. Drago avait la dérangeante impression qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle l'analysait. Il se sentait plus qu'oppressé dans ce bureau fourmillant de choses improbables mais si bien organisé. Ou peut-être qu'il confondait les yeux de la grenouille avec ceux de son parrain qui l'observait d'un air sévère. Il s'appliquait lui à ne pas lui payer la moindre attention, restant obstinément silencieux.

Le directeur de Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de rage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était inutile d'essayer de fouiller dans l'esprit de Drago plus longtemps. Son filleul avait bien appris sa leçon et maîtrisait désormais l'occlumencie de manière magistrale. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait être agaçant pour le professeur qui lui avait lui-même appris cette forme de magie, de ne plus parvenir à percer ses barrières. Drago lui adressa un sourire arrogant, le menton levé.

\- Je serai vous monsieur Malefoy, je ne ferais pas trop le malin. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez manqué les cours de la journée sans aucun motif, fulmina Severus.

\- Je ne me sentais pas bien, dit le susnommé en agrémentant ses propos d'une petite toux sèche.

\- Ni madame Pomfresh, ni miss Granger ne m'ont fait passer de mot.

Le professeur de potions n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise depuis le début de l'entretien, dans un vrai face à face avec son élève.

\- Ce n'était pas assez grave pour que j'aille à l'infirmerie, et je n'ai pas vu Granger.

Le Serpentard s'était légèrement crispé à la mention d'Hermione. C'était la raison même de pourquoi il n'était pas allé en cours.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, je sais très bien que vous avez séché, répliqua Rogue d'un ton cassant.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire? Auparavant vous ne vous embarrassiez pas de savoir le pourquoi du comment, vous écriviez mes mots d'excuses vous même !, argua Drago sur le même ton.

Severus n'était pas dupe. Il voyait que son filleul n'était pas en forme. Bien que celui-ci essayait de garder la tête haute, il remarquait qu'il avait l'air plus faible et négligé. Les cernes s'étalaient sur son visage aux traits aigus, épuisés. Ses mèches blondes platine auparavant si bien disciplinées étaient laissées au naturel. Son assiduité au travail avait particulièrement baissée. Et maintenant, il manquait des cours.

Rogue décida de percer l'abcès. Son état avait forcément à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances de Noël.

\- Comment se passe votre mission?, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent facilement lorsqu'il vit Drago blanchir encore plus que ce que son teint l'autorisait.

\- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, dit celui-ci après quelques secondes pour se recomposer une attitude acceptable.

\- Je peux t'aider, Drago. Il faut juste que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe, continua Severus d'une voix plus douce qui lui ressemblait peu.

\- Tiens, à présent je ne suis plus "monsieur Malefoy"!, s'agaça-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais, dit Severus en le fusillant du regard.

Drago eut un moment de panqiue à l'idée qu'il ait découvert son manège, ou que Granger ait déjà fait passer le mot dans tout le château. Mais c'était une fausse alerte:

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse...

Non, Rogue pensait uniquement à Voldemort, à la mission. Drago garda encore la bouche fermée. Et le professeur finit par s'énerver à nouveau:

\- Penses au moins à ta mère !, dit-il en tapant sa main contre l'ébène du bureau. Elle se fait énormément de souci ! Et je lui ai promis de te protéger.

Les seuls qui savaient sur quoi sa mission portait était Bellatrix et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Severus avait été irrité d'apprendre que cette vieille folle était au courant et pas lui, mais il fallait croire que le Maître n'avait pas autant confiance que cela en sa personne.

Ou bien il ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'il aide Drago dans sa tâche. Cela aurait été trop facile, il était son parrain et directeur de Maison. Le jeune homme était forcé de s'isoler et de se débrouiller tout seul, sinon cela ne comptait pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi, d'accord? Laissez-moi juste tranquille! Je ferai toutes les heures de colle que vous voulez si le fait que je manque les cours vous gêne tant que ça, mais vous n'aurez aucune information. Ce n'est pas vous, _le_ Maître, dit Drago avant de quitter la pièce sans en avoir eu l'autorisation, sous un soupir affligé de Rogue.


End file.
